Hetalia on Crack
by Gin Anokoku
Summary: Canada stands up for himself, Russia falls for the 'fun' countries, America gets totally pwned, and Romano is acting weird...Total crack, Hints of sex, Yaoi, weird ever changing couples, props to Chiyu kokoro on Gaia sorry for spelling this was a role ply
1. Chapter 1

France sighed and glared at Russia across the table, who in turn grinned darkly at France, causing him to shudder.

"You are scared of me, Da?" Ivan smile widened

Canada sighed watching as France coward and Russia more closer, "Uhmm.....R-russia, s-should you really be doing that?" he muttered quietly, totally unheard

Spain smiled and opened the door to the room, peering inside. He then went in as he saw all the people inside. "Hi you guys!" He then said happily, smiling widely.

France scampered behind Spain in attempt to hide himself,"HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" he cried. Russia smiled innocently then patted France on the head.

"What makes you think I'd harm you da" he said innocently

Spain smiled and laughed as France hid behind him. "Hi Russia, long time no see!" Spain said happily. He then turned his head and smiled at France. "Dont be afraid Francis, Russia wont hurt you!"

"BULL! HE IS VERY UNBEAUTIFUL PERSON!" France whimpered and bolted from the room. Russia smiled continues to grow at the other nations fear.

"Hayllo Spain, you have been well Da?" Russia turned his attention to the third nation

Canada sighed again, "Uhh, hello??" he tried, a bit louder

Spain smiled wider at Russia. "Alright I guess, my country has been kinda poor lately, but thats okay!" He replied happily and pulled a tomato out of his pocket.

Russia just smiled, "That is not good for you." he laughed slightly, "France and I were just having a pleasant conversation when you came in. I guess you startled him..."

France sat grumbling in a closet, hiding from the insane Russian man, who he knew would come looking for him after he was done with Spain....

Spain's eyes widened. "I startled him? Oh, thats not good..." Spain said frowning. "Ah, but he's easily scared" Spain then said chuckling.

Canada got angry at being ignored. He was always ignored. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled at the two slamming his fist onto the table next to him

Russia looked over at the new distraction, "What is it little one?" he almost growled, glaring at Canada

Spain glanced over and noticed a somewhat transparent Canada. "Oh, hello there, I dont think Ive met you yet, you must be one of the allies right?" He asked looking at Canada closer. "Oiy, you kinda look like America, are you two brothers?"

"I'M CANADA!" he growled and sat down, "....Russia you have well..." he sighed, pointing at the bloches of Frances blood that were on his coat. "That's not nice...." fading back off into his normal noticeably

Russia looked down and chuckled, "No, this is ketchup da" He smiled, knowing Canada had seen what he was just doing, but Spain hadn't. Besides who'd believe CANADA?

France snuck out of his hiding spot and made his way towards the exit, on the other side of the building

Spain looked at Russia's coat and smiled. "You like Ketchup? Thats made of tomatoes you know!" He said as he bit into his own tomato.  
he then looked back at Canada. "Canada, eh? Cool, Im spain, nice to meet you!"

Russia couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed his face, before turning and walking from the room, "I'll be right back da!" he chimed and walked out to go fetch his toy

Spain smiled and nodded at Russia. "Alright Russia-chan!" He said then looked over at Canada.

Canada shifted nervously, no one paid attention for him for as long as Spain was, "S-so....why is your country having money issues..." he muttered

Spain's smile faltered slightly. "England is always tormenting me and Im always getting into war because of Romano..." Spain sighed shifting slightly. "But Im fine being poor, Ive been bothered alot less then when I was super rich and powerful" Spain then said his smile returning.

"Hello France..." an eerie smile crossed the Russians face as he grabbed around he frenchies wait, pulling him close, "Why did you run from me da?" he whispered into the cowering mans ear

Canada nodded slowly, still freaked by the continuing attention, "No one seems to notice me...." he sighed finally

"Thats because your almost transparent!" Spain said chuckling happily. "Your quiet too, Maybe if your louder people will see you" Spain then commented continuing to eat the tomato.

Canada pondered that thought for a moment, "But when I do people always mistake me for my brother!" he sighed, "And it rude to talk when your elders are isn't it do not speak unless spoken to?"

"Well you do look like your brother, maybe if you didn't people wouldn't do that!" Spain said then turned his head to the side in curiosity. "I dont know about that...If you have something to say, wait fir a pause in the conversation and say it!"

Canada sighed, playing softly with his curl "How am i suppose to not look like him, i had even put a (temporary) tatto on my face of my flag and he just stamped an american one on!" He sighed, wondering why he was opening up to this man, someone he didn't know

Spain chuckled, knowing how big of an ego america had. "yeah, I can see him doing that, I dont think theres much you can do about that" Spain said shaking his head. "Hmmm...well I dunno many ways of you looking different. Maybe if you changed your hair? Or your glasses?" Spain said trying to think of something that would make them look different, which was quite hard.

Canada sighed, "Unlike my brother, I need my glasses to see...." he huffed then frowned at the thought of his hair, "My ha-ir? But! MY HAIR!" he whimpered, clinging to his hair. He wouldn't cut it it was what france had liked the most....

Spain smiled and chuckled. "Well i dunno then, all I can say is talk more and louder, or get someone who can stand up for you and help you speak your opinion" Spain said smiling wider. "i'll help if you want!"

Canada blushed bright red, "I-uhhhh!" he stammered. This was not only the longest convorsation he'd had, but now he was being offered help to make him seem less like his brother, it was embarassing!

Spain smiled and laughed as Canada blushed. "Dont be embarrased, I'd help anyone like this!" Spain said happily, ruffling canada's hair.

Canada swatted at the mans hand "DUNT TOUCH THE HAIR!" he whimpered as his long curl was tugged.

Spain pulled his hand away, still smiling. "Alright ,your just like my Lovi y'know" He said giggling and finishing the tomato. He then looked to the door, remembering that Russia had left. "Hmmm...I wonder what Russia is doing..."

France whimpered as Russia pulled up his pants before making sure he himself was neatly presented, "Now my pet, we must get back to spain, da?" France whimpered again and nodded, following Russia from the bathroom...

Canada blinked, "Romano? How so?" he asked, fixing his hair

France followed Russia back to the room and sat down and sighed softly. Russia smiled at him darkly before returning to his childlike look towards Spain and Canada, wondering why the boy hadn't run.....

Spain smiled and nodded. "both of you dont like your hair played with, especially when your curls are touched" Spain replied thinking back to how Romano and Italy react. "Though Romano blushes like a tomato when i pull his..." Spain smiled wider as he looked over and saw Russia and France. "There you guys are!" He said raising an eyebrow as he saw the expression on France's face.

"I...." he muttered thinking of the feeling then giggled like mad, "HE'S A HORNEY BASTARD!" he laughed so hard he fell from his chair, "Can't even keep himself from flushing at a pull! HAHAHAHAHA!"

France shook his head and smiled weakly, "I am fine, just...tired..." he lied.

Russia smiled at France 'what a good boy he is...' he thought. Both men turned toward the nation laughing hysterically on the floor before them

"Weird...." they both said

Spain stared at Canada in confusion, not knowing what he was laughing about. "Horny Bastard, well i dont know about that...though he is an italian... but what does that have to do with the curl...?"

Canada stopped instantly "Y-you don't KNOW?" he muttered harshly

Spain stared at Canada blankly. "No...Lovi never tells me, I just know he blushes and says 'Chigi~!' when I pull it..."

Canada then blushed, brightly, "N-never mind then!!!" he muttered, wishing all three other guys would stop staring at him so intensely.

Russia moved closer to Canada, "You tell us about the curls now, da?" he demanded more then asked. France snickered in agreeance

Spain stared at Canada still confused. "But what does pulling the curl do?" He asked really wanting to know. He then smiled as he got an idea. "what if I pull yours, what does that feel like?" He asked moving his hand for Canada's long curl.

Canada flinched back, scampering into the only place he could, the corner. He cursed the fact that France was blocking the only exit and that as Spain got closer, Russia blocked the running possibility.

France chuckled as he leaned against the door, "Why are you so scared?" he said half mockingly at the youngest nation, "Does it hurt you?"

Russia smiled at Frances comment "Ohhh~ Does it hurt you??" he urged, smiling darkly

Spain continued forward, oblivious to Canada's fear. He grabbed the curl and pulled it gently but firmly.

Canada's eyes widened, then he got an idea, leaning orward with the curl, proud he though of a way to keep it from getting yanked. he smirked softly to himself, but kept his mouth shut

Spain tipped his head to the side in confusion, not understanding why Canada wasn't reacting. "You dont react anything like lovi does...maybe it's an italian thing..." He said moving away from Canada.

Canada sighed in relief, accidentally letting a smirk of victory loose on his face. He had beaten the curl pull! GO HIM!

Russia eyed the young nation carefully then moved quickly behind him, holding his head still "Spain, try to pull his curl again, da?" he smiled

Spain nodded and smiled, moving forward again and pulling the curl.

Canada struggled and tried to again lean forward with the pull, but wasn't able to as Russia held his head still. He whimpered softly as his face flushed and his back arched slightly, "Neh! Non mercy mercy!!" he begged "P-please stop!!" he whimpered, a poorly suppressed moan slipping through his lips

Russia's smiled widened as he felt the boy arch in his arms, squirming slightly. France smirked at hearing his language used...

"¡Ah, Im arrepentido! (Ah, Im sorry!)" Spain apologized blushing deeper as he watched Canada's further reaction.

Russia's eye's flickered with excitement "Pull it again, harder this time da!" he said to the embarrassed Spain

Spain stared at Russia, unsure if he should obey him. "Ah, but Russia, look what it does, Im sure Canada doesn't want me to do that..." He replied backing away

"I see what it does," he giggled darkly, "I'm sure he enjoys it...that is if he can find release after...." e hinted, glancing towards France who in turned,LEFT. 'have to punish him for that later...'Russia thought

"Alright then..." Spain then said sighing and ,oving forward and grabbing the curl. He pulled it harder this time, like Russia had instructed, not not too hard as to make it really hurt.

Canada's eyes widened more so then before as did the arch in hid back. "Uhnnnn!" he groans, unable to keep it back. He's face felt hot as the lump grew bigger, "Ughhnn..." he moaned again. He hated what the curl could do so much....though he was glad his brother had never figured it out......

Spain let go of the curl and backed away, not liking the fact that he was going such a thing to someone who (probably) didn't want it, and who wasn't Romano. "Ehh...No more Russia, you've seen what it does..." Spain said blushing deeply.

Canada panted heavily, leaning back against Russia, "Hell...." he muttered, red faced, squirming slightly. He was alot happier when Russia let go of his head, but froze as he started to rub his other.....

Russia smirked and let go of his head "He's enjoying it..." he muttered and slid a hand down. "You want to make him fee better da?" Russia asked challengingly. "The once great country of passion should have no problem da?"

Spain flinched at Russia's comment and looked away. "Dont say once like Im still not..." He muttered unsure of what to do. _He does seem to be enjoying it but...What would my Lovi say?! _Spain thought to himself looking back at Canada and Russia. "Uhh...Usted sigue, im que guarda mi pasión para alguien que desea lo . Spain then muttered backing away towards where France had escaped.

"No...."Canada whimpered"don't leave me alone with hi-ahh!!" he let another slip through as Russia squeezed

Spain stopped in his tracks as Canada whimpered. He knew he couldn't leave him, but he had no idea how he was going to get Russia away from Canada. "Oiy Russia, Canada-san doesn't want it, you should stop!" Spain said hoping Russia wouldn't resist too much.

"No?" Russia smirked, "It certainly FEELS like he wants it...." he said referencing the large bulge in his pants

"Everyone would want that, but not in this type of situation!" Spain replied moving closer. "I cant stand here and let you do that, when Canada is begging me to get you away!"

Canada was quiet for a while before muttering, "That's not what i said...." he looked up with soft eyes, "I said don't leave me alone with him...."

Spain stared down at Canada then scuttled back away from them. "Bien entonces ... te dejo a continuación, los dos solos …" He then squeaked sitting himself in a corner. _I wish Lovi was here…_

Canada held back a whimper at the protesting Spain. This was so weird to him, over an hour of attention was not normal. He moaned softly as Russia's hand slid down his pants "gah!!"

"You are liking this, da?" Russia whispered into the young nations ear before biting the shell of it.

France sighed after a bit and went back to see if canada and Spain were ok. Peeking in he saw Spain in the corner, clearly upset, Canada in Russia's lap moaning softly as Russia's hand moved faster in his pants.

Spain looked over as he heard the door open, releived that he wouldn't have to be alone with Russia and Canada. "Ah, Francis! Ahí está, Im no solo aquí!" Spain said quietly moving over to the door.

"Ah Spain! Mon amour de tomate! How have you been?" France cooed, hugging Spain close.

Russia smirked "Ah France! good to see your back!" he chuckled and set the passed out Canadain aside, walking over to the two with a sadistic look on his smiling face

"Uh, I dont know Francis..." Spain replied whimpering slightly. He then looked up as Russia came their way, wondering what the look on his face was for.

France also looked over and shuddered "Uhhh, I-Ivan~ Mon Amour! Y-you don't REALLY want to do this,uhh....da?" France tried brown nosing, but sadly, Russia continued to move towards them, grin getting darker

"We get more private place da?"

Spain looked in confusion from Russia to France, unable to read the situation. "Huh...? Why would we need a private place?"

Russia snickered as France sighed. He grabbed both shorted countries and carried them out of the room under his arms, "Become one with Russia da?" he said in the most perverted way he could. France mutter something about he was already made to under his breathe

"Become one with Russia? Uh, no thanks Russia-san" He said smiling, completely unaware of the situation. " ...where are you taking us?"

Russia smiled, not answering the nation in his arms. France sighed, "Not _THAT_ kind of becoming one Spain..." France huffed

"Then what kind?" He asked looking over at France curiously. _Become one with Russia...?_

Russia snickered softly, "No ruining the surprise da?" He looked down darkly at France, who whimpered and nodded, giving Spain an apologetic look as they turned around a corner towards the hotel rooms....

Spain looked from Russia to France again, still confused. "Alright..."

Russia opened his hotel room door and tossed the two younger nations onto the large bed then locked the door, "We have fun tonight, da?" he said, his face getting darker.

Spain's eyes widened as he was thrown onto the bed, and Russia locked the door. As dense as he was, he was clueing in to what was happening. He looked fearfully over at France and then to Russia, as he bit his lip. _Now how am I going to get out of this?!_ He inwardly fretted looking at the locked door and a window that was probably 10 floors from the ground. "Carajo! " He hissed to himself clenching his fists.

France sighed heavily, "Spain if you resist it hurts more..." he muttered to the bewildered nation next to him. Russia walked over and sat on the bed smirking darkly, "Who wants to be first, da" he looked at Spain, demanding rather then asking

Spain scrambled away from Russia as he sat down on the bed and he looked around the room again wildly. _There has to be somewhere to go?!_ He thought and stared at a vent across the room. His heart sunk as he realized he would never be able to get there without Russia getting him. "No, yo me puse quiero hacer esto... se puso por favor la marca mí... " He murmured as he backed up so far his back hit the wall.

Russian sighed and moved closer, trapping him against the wall and kissing him deeply. France looked away, somewhat angrily, but it was unnoticed by Russia "Become one with Russia, Da?" he cooed into Spains ear, smirking still

Spain blushed as Russia's warm breathe hit his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. "Ah~ no Russia..." He murmered trying to back up further, but of course the wall wouldn't budge.

Russia snickered softly then licked the shell of his ear before biting down softly. He reached over blindly and pulled france against him, still pinning Spain. France sighed, "Spain.....just...stop resisting ...he likes it.....It makes him want it more..."

Spain gasped and tried moving his head away, but to no avail. "B-but..." He murmered closing his eyes tightly. _Theres no getting out of this...maybe I should just go along with it..._ He then thought to himself and sighed. _He wants to see what the country of passion can do, then I'll show him...!_

Usted sigue, im que guarda mi pasión para alguien que desea lo ...(You go ahead, Im saving my passion for someone who wants it...)

Bien entonces ... te dejo a continuación, los dos solos ... (Alright...I'll leave you two alone then...)

Ahí está, Im no solo aquí! (There you are, im not alone here!)

! Mon amour de tomate!(My tomato love)

Carajo! (fuck)

No, yo me puse quiero hacer esto... se puso por favor la marca mí... (No, I dont want to do this... please dont make me...)"


	2. Chapter 2

Russia lay panting, holding the two smaller nations close to him, somewhat possessively. "Ahhh...." he sighed happily

Spain sighed and looked towards the locked door again, mentally willing it to unlock it'self. _I'll be able to get out of here soon, then I'll be able to get back to my Lovi..._ He thought and looked over at the hapy Russia. "Bastardo enfermo" Sain whispered under his breathe, took quiet for Russia to hear or understand.

Russia cooed happily, leaning over and kissing both men lovingly "Мои влюбленности!" He hugged them closer, "That was not bad da?" He whispered in Spains ear

Spain hid his face in the blankets of the pillow, wishing he could become a ghost and just go through the walls and the door. He wanted out, he wanted to go abck to his country and forget about the sadistic Russian and the 'becoming one with him'. This wasn't the first time he had been raped, England had been quite the cocky asshole when he had conqured him, and when the perv conquered someone, he REALLY conquered them.  
"Im no su amor, tengo un amor en casa y quiero volver ..." Spain whimpered, not knowing if Russia would even understand his spanish.

Russia glared at him for a moment before his smile returned, "I do not wish for your country~~" he purred into the others ear "I wish for _you_" He muttered and nibbled on his ear lovingly"I did not know you cared enough to learn russian~~~" he smiled when he realized that Spain had understood his pet name.

Spain blushed and looked away. "I know most languages...Im an explorer,it's needed..." He sighed, dreaming back to his exploring days. "I know you want me... But I have someone at home that I must be loyal too. There are plenty other nations that dont have someone... why dont you have them become one with you?" "I have to get home to my amada Lovi..."

Russia grimaced, "If you love him so, then stop talking about him, unless you want him to become a close friend of mine~~like the Baltics~~" He cooed into the blushing mans ear, "I can make this worth your while~~"

Spain flinched and his face darkened at the idea of Russia treating Romano like he did the baltics. "Alright...you will leave him alone if I..." Spain mumbled, clentching his fists.

"Say it...." he muttered into Spains ear, smirking to himself

"If...If I become one with you...?" Spain murmered, regretting ever going into the original room.

Russia chuckled softly, "You will be mine da?" he muttered wrapping both arms around Spain, "I will be nice I promise...." he cooed

Spain closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to be Russia's, he didn't want to be anywhere near him! But if it was for Romano, he'd have to go along with it. "Si, I will be yours..." He muttered clentching his fists again.

Russia giggled happily pulling him closer, reaching over and grabbing France as well. "Мои влюбленности!" he purred again, nuzzling the smaller males happily, "We will be happy together da~~"

Canada wandered about nervously after what had happened to him, He heard murrmering from and he entered the room, totally unnoticed, not sure how he got through a locked door though

Spain sighed and rested his head back down. _I want to go home..._

Russia cooed softly, nuzzling Both men still "We will be happy~~" he jeered Picking both men up again, "We go to my house now da~~" he chimed, then noticing Canada "How did you get in here?!" Russia said, fairly confused.

Canada shrugged as he backed away "I-I won't tell anyone I saw you cuddling! Really! P-Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered

Spain whimpered and shook his head. "I want to go home..." He whined struggling slightly.

Russia looked down "We are going home~~ I promise to make sure we have lots of tomatos~~ You'd like that, da?" He smiled at the struggling Spain, "Now don't struggle, you said you'd be mine~"

Spain slumped down in defeat. "Tomatoes would be nice...but your house is cold and snowy! " Spain rebutled. _And his house doesn't have Lovi or feliciano..._

Russia stopped and pondered, "I will turn the heat up and have a green house built, you'd like that da?" He chimed, clearly proud of himself for thinking of that as he carried them out of the hotel and towards the airport

Spain sighed and didn't bother responding. He knew Russia wouldn't give up, not matter what he had to say. "Si..." He muttered looking over at France, feeling guilty for not beleiving him earlier when he was running from Russia

Russia hummed happily and sat the two men in seats on the plane, taking the third aisle seat "We are going home da~" He smiled innocently at them. France sighed heavily

"Russia, Why is it you want US?" he muttered "And you not even (right now) getting us to 'become one' with you beyond sex...I a very confused." Russia just shrugged and tried to open a bag of peanuts

Spain looked out the window, mesmerized by the scenery to remember his predicament. "It's so beautifull down there, are those mountains!?" He asked excitedly pointing down.

Russia smiled softly, "Da~ There are many mountain's here....We could go for a hike on one when it gets nicer, da?" He smiled watching Spain happily

Spain turned back to Russia, smiling widely. "Alright!" He said and looked back down at the mountains. _That's so cool!_

Russia sighed then leaned over and kissed Spain softly, "Get some sleep now Влюбленность, try to get use to the time zone quicky, da~" he purred in his ear before laying back aswell 'first class is good...' he though to himself. He looked over and smiled at the sleeping France 'He's cute when he sleeps....'

Spain tensed as Russia kissed him, the reasons for him being on the plane in the first place coming back to him. "Ah...Si" He replied and curled up into the seat. _I better phone my boss and lovi when I get there, they were probably expecting me back by now..._

Russia Carried the sleepiing men into his house and lay them in his bed and tucked them in before locking the front door and turning the heat up. He then set out to start work on a green house

Spain woke up a few hours later, totatlly disoriented. "¿qué? " He murmered looking around the room and then at France who was asleep beside him. "Oh..." He then sighed remembering the events of the past day or two. _Gotta get home._

Russia walked into the house and sighed in the heat, "Not use to this much heat~~" he smiled and took his jacket off and hung it, wiping sweat from his forhead from working so hard on building Spain a greenhouse, "I think I'll make veryone breakfast~~" he jeered and headed off to the kitchen.

France yawned and sat up, blinking slightly he looked over at Spain, "Bounjour mon amie~" he smiled, "You look very upset, want to talk about it?

"Yeah, I guess so..."He sighed pouting.  
"Russia wont let us leave, but i want to go home... I miss lovi and Feliciano and the tomatoes and the bulls..." He whimpered rubbing his eyes. "I dont want to be with Russia...even though he's probably dieing in this heat for me..."

Russia cooed happily making dinner. He tried to cook with tomato's though he wasn't a fan of them himself. He walked about looking for seasonings.

France sighed, "It's not bad here, and from what I can tell there's _l'amoure_ from him to you, so I'm assuming that if you want tomato's he'll get you them, if you want bulls he'll get you some...it's weird I've never heard him purr before and he _actually purred_ for you...." France sighed and smiled at him weakly

Spain sighed and nodded, noticing how happy Russia seemed to be himself. "It's not those things...I just want home...I want the life I had a few days ago." He then murmered. "I like laying around all day in my warm and sunny house...and picking tomatoes from the feilds...and waking up with Lovi beside me, it wont be the same here..."

France sighed, "You know he's building you a green house right?" He looked at him softly, "I think the only thing he can't give you, or at least try to is Lovi....I think he's trying to replace Lovi, can't quite tell _mon amie"_

Russia finished cooking the pasta with tomato sauce and brusheto before walking to the stairs and calling up to the two, "Dinner's ready~~"

Spain smirked and sighed. "I'll just have to get used to it I guess..." Spain said then pirked up when Russia called up the stairs. In all the overwhelmingness, he had forgotten how hungry he was. He jumped and and ran down the stairs, following the smell of tomaotes and pasta into the dining room. "Food!"

France chuckled softly and got up and walked down stairs casually, smiling at the completely gleeful Russian that was watching the Spanish man go 'WOOOO' over the for he made. He also grabbed some food and sat across from spain and ate

Spain gobbled up the food quickly, getting tomato sauce everywhere. "¡Muy bien, Gracias!" Spain said happily licking tomato sauce off his fingers.

"You like tomatoes alot, da~" Russia smiled and cut one up into quarters and handed it to him, before handing him the last ful one aswell, "I will go to the store soon is there anything you two want~" He smiled innocently.

"Uhh, Could you get me from potato's and some fresh spices" France asked hopfully, cheering in his head when Russia nodded

Spain grabbed a quater slice of tomato and started licking the pulp out. "Mmmmmm..."He moaned happily unaware of what France was probably imaginging at that point. ((ok in real life this happened to me…I cant look at my friend or a tomato the same again…it was the most erotic display with food I ever saw, I was blushing the entire time!))

Russia blushed immensly and France started laughing his ass off knowing if he went any closer to Spain Russia would kill him "Oh oh! HAHAHAH! Spain W-What are you DOING to that tomato?!" He laughed harder and Russia glared at him, but it just made him laugh harder

Spain looked up from the tomato, a face full of pulp. "Hmm? Eating the pulp" He replied happily, going back to licking the tomato

Russia blushed brighter just _staring_ at Spain eating the tomato. It was the most.....erotic....way he had EVER seen ANYONE eat a tomato EVER. It was driving him NUTS. "F-France, p-please go to the room now, uhmm, Get into some warmer clothing uhh.....whoa....uh....I, I want you to help me go shopping later both of......" he stopped giggling slightly

Spain looked over at France and Russia when all the pulp was done, curious as to why they were blushing so hard, and why Russia was talking so weird. He licked the tomato off his face and stared at them happily

France snickered and walked off, leaving the blushing Russia to explain, recieving a nasty glare from said man. Russia sighed and looked at Spain before sitting next to him and hugging him, "I DEFINATLY need to get you more Tomato's....and find out if your that...well....hem...at ANOUTHER....act..." he muttered and kissed Spain's ear. "We need to get you into warmer cloths da~ He then snapped back, still slightly red faced, into his normal attitude, "I decided we will al go shopping da~ see what you want~~"

Spain smiled and nodded. ``Im gunna need some warm clothes...I dont own any...``He admitted getting up from the table.

Russia smiled and nodded, pickig Spain up bridal style and carried him to his room to get him some warmer clothing. He'd have to take the smaller men shopping for clothes to, for ones that fit rather then his own

Spain put on the clothes, amused at how large they were on him. He was also not used to the thickness of the clothes.

France sighed as he lifted his arms showing that they there way to short for the coat "I feel like I'm a little kid again, and I got into mama's clothing.." he huffed Russia giggled at the sight and put a new coat on himself.

"The store is about 20 minute walk away da~ we will get you new clothing there!" He smiled and started walking towards the door

Spain ran through the snow, shivering but intruiged at it. It did not snow and didn't get too cold in the part of his country that he lived in, and even in the other parts (where it snowed) it did not get overly cold. He ran and dived into a snowbank, having fun with the cold fluffy stuff. He jumped out a few seconds late when it got way too cold for him.

France and Russia chuckled. France was use to the cold and snow from visiting Canada, he's loved little brother. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around the freezing Spain, "Having fun?" he purred in his ear lovingly

Spain blushed and stiffened slightly, but relaxed after a bit. "Uhh, Si, I dont get nearly as much snow as this!" Spain said looking at the freezing white flakes. "You two will have to come visit my counrty! It's warm and I have tons of beaches! And theres bulls and tomatoes, and everything is green!" He said happily thinking of his home. He was homesick already, even though he'd only been in Russia less then a day.

Russia frowned for a moment "I am sorry I can't give you beaches..." he muttered sadly "But I can get you bulls~" he jeered back to his normal happy attitude dragging Spain off towards the store, France yelling and running after him

Spain smiled and shook his head. "You dont have to get me bulls, Im just saying we have to visit Spain!" He replied and looked towards the store

Russia smiled, "We will visit when it gets colder here, da?" he sighed and walked into the store, brushing the snow off of himself

Spain frowned, wishing he could go sooner. In reality, he REALLY didn't want to be in Russia, as cool as it was. His attention span went out the window though when they entered the store. He instantly went to the pet section and looked at the animals.

Russia sighed and walked to the food section with France, "Why is he so resistant..." he muttered, mostly to himself.

"I think he loves Lovino _mon amie _" France patted the larger man's back

"Why do you not wish to leave then?" He looked over his shoulder sadly at France, who sighed

"Of course I want to be able to go places when I want to _mon amore, _but being with you isn't a bad thing in my eyes, I am only frustrated a little from your attention on Spain" he tried to explain

Spain peered in all the cages and stopped when he found a cage full of turles. "¡Tortugas!" He exclaimed opening the cage and letting them crawl all over him. He giggled and moved onto other ailes of the store, not bothering to take the turltes off himself.

Russia looked over to see a turtle covered Spain, "Uhhh," he blinked, "You want the turtles...da?" he said fairly confused at the sight. France snickered at the sight, then slipped and intertwined his hand with Russia's when he wasn't paying attention

Spain smiled widely and nodded. He had some turltes at home, but from what he could tell, he wouldn't be back for a while. _I hope Lovi takes care of them while im gone..._

Russia nodded slowly then grabbed and held Spain's hand and when he went to grab France's, he already was and it made him stop for a moment 'when did I...' he shrugged and walked, somewhat dragging the guys, to the clothing section

Spain looked at his hand in Russia's much larger one and smirked, unsure if he minded or not. He then looked up at the clothes, most of which looked quite a different then anything he had ever worn.

"Go find your sizes da~ I'll buy you each four outfits~" He cooed happily, letting their hands go and pushing them forward gentley

France sighed and wandered off through the section looking for less bland blues or bashe...

Spain looked around at all the clothing, not knowing where to start. He walked over to a rack with the smaller sizes (small for Russians anyway) and looked through them. He grabbed some really thick shirts, most of which were brown, black or red. He then grabbed some pants, and picked a turlte up off the ground as it fell off him. "Sea uno poco cuidadoso!" He cooed petting it gently. Then, with clothes in hand he went to find France and Russia.

Russia smiled when a disgruntled France came back with some clothing "You have no fashion sense at all!" he growled. Russia laughed and held his hand, grabbing Spain's when he came back, still somehow managing to carry all the food at the same time.

"Find everything you like da~" he smiled down at Spain as they set everything at the check out

"Oh, wait!" Spain yelled and ran into the gardening section. He came back soon afterwards with a handfull of seeds. "Alright, Im good" He then said smiling happily.

Russia smiled and payed the money he needed before herding the men into the helicopter "I will make a playpen for the turtles...da?" he smiled

Spain nodded and played with a few of the like 9 turtles he had crawling all over him. He grabbed a turtle out from under him as he realised he was sitting on one. "Sea cuidadoso de tortuga!" He said petting it's head.

Russia smiled and hit buttons and switches and flew them back to the house, landing it next to the other, he carried the bags in "Come now we don't want the turtles to get cold da~" He smiled back at the two France bolting past him into the warmth of the house. It made him chuckle.

Spain nodded and once he had all turltes secure in his hand he bolted through the door, avoiding the cold like France. He then put the turtles down on the floor and layed down with them. "Hmmm...now what should I name you..." He mumbled to himself petting each of the turtles.

Russia walked in and took his coat off, leaving the scarf on par normal and sat next to Spain and picked one turtle up "May I name one?" he asked looking at him softly.

France ran up to the bed room and snuggled into the thick blankets "Warmth..." he chimed happily, quickly falling asleep.

Spain nodded. "Of course!" he said happily as he grabbed one of the warm shirts out of a clothing bag and put it on. "Your house is very cold Russia..." He commented and he sandwhiched a turlte between his hands for warmth.

Russia sighed "I already tuned the heat up alot..." he muttered. He HAD shorts, he just....hate them....and never wore them....ever... "I suppose I could turn it up more though..." he sighed and pet the turtle "I will name you.....Lyublyu~" he cooed happily "So...." he stopped 'so if I ever lose the one's i love I still have you~' he thought the rest, looking at Spain sadly

Spain looked at Russia curiously, confused at why he suddenly looked so sad. He shock the thought away though and looked at the turtle in his hand. "Hmmm...I'll call you...Tomato!"He said happily and snuggled the turtle. He then picked up two of the other turtles and smiled. "You'll be Francis and you'll be Ivan!" He said and put them down. He then picked up another, laughing as he disturbed it from it's nap. "And you'll be Lovi, because your lazy and cute!" He said smiling untill the turtle bit his finger grumpily. "You're deffinetly Lovi..." He chuckled sucking on his sore and slightly bloody finger.

Russia smiled and blushed softly. "Lyublyu means love in Russian..." he smiled (well its not Russian symbol buts its how you pronounce it) "It.....it's so if you and Fransis leave.....I'll have something to call my love da~" he smiled weakly

Spain winced as Russia said this, not knowing what to tell him. He couldn't say that he wouldn't leave, over anything he wanted to go back to his normal life back in spain, and although he was starting to warm up to him, he really didn't love him. "Oye, no digo que ... "Spain said looking at his feet. "...who says we are going to leave?"

Russia sighed "Everyone else left....I sometimes can get the baltics to come do things for me but.....they've all fled..." he sighed and smiled weakly at him again, then looked back at the turtle he was petting

Spain frowned and looked away. "Well... maybe if you didn't force people into living with you, or doing other things with you, more would stay..." Spain explained looking back at Russia. "If you wait and find someone that actually likes you and wants to be with you, they'de be alot more likely to stay!" He then said continuing to pet the grumpy turtle.

Russia sighs "I'm not very good with people if you hadn't noticed.....they are all scared of me..."

Spain nodded and sighed. "Well, you can be kinda intimidating sometimes..." He admitted wincing as Turtle Lovi bit his finger again. "It's not your fault though, and it's not that bad once you get used to it..." He then commented smiling. "It's possible to get along with anyone if you really try..." He then murmered as the turlte struggled against him trying to get away.

Russia smiled at him softly then gentley took the turtle from Spain and looked it in the eyes "Don't go hurting him now! This not nice~" he smiled darkly, the turtle retreating inside it's shell.

Spain smiled and chuckled. _Thats deffinetly Lovi..._ He thought and took the turtle back from Russia. "Y'know I dont mind being around you Russia...and im not afraid of you either... Im just resistant because this is all really sudden, and I feel like it's forced..." Spain then admitted, petting the turltes head as it timidly came back out of it's shell.

"Lo siento Ivan..." Spain mumered sadly, staring down at his feet. At that moment he wanted to run, to run away from from the painfull situation, to run back to the sun and the warm of Spain, and to run back to the one he loved. But he knew he couldn't run. Not because of the fact that Russia might not physically let him, but because he knew he couldn't leave someone so heartbroken to the desolate and lonely life he could tell the man lived. He felt completely and utterly torn.

Russia sighed and stood up "I am going to take a bath..." he muttered and set Lyublyu down and walked off.

France yawned as he passed Russia, and stood next to Spain "You alright mon amie?" he asked softly

"No...estoy rota ... (Im torn)" Spain sighed shaking his head. "I dont want to leave Russia here, but I really cant stay... Russia needs the love, but but I cant leave Lovi!" He whimpered putting the grumpy turtle down. "What would he think?! I go to a meeting and dont come back because im way up in Russia being a lover to some man! I'd be betraying him!"

"Well I could try to convince him to let you go see Romano for a week every month, but I doubt I could get more then that, if that..." France sighed sitting beside him "Besides doesn't Romano constantly yell at you?"

Spain's expression brightened significantly. "That would be a great idea!" He said happily, knowing that would make more then just him happy. "Yeah he yells at me, but thats just his personality" He then said chuckling slightly. "He cares, he just cant show it."

"Maybe we should teach him more ways of l'amoure, non?" France smirked "Pull on that cute little curl of his~"

"Hmm, yeah I guess we could ~" He said then blushed when he remembered what pulling the curl did.

France chuckled slightly "Your cute when you blush" he smiled hugging him a little to closely "You should blush more" he cooed, kissing his forehead

Spain smiled and blushed a little harder, though remained unaffected by how close France was. "I could blush more if you want..."

France nuzzled him happily "Ok mon amie it make you much more adorable that way~" he purred, hugging him closer

Spain smiled and leaned forward, grabbing the grumpy turtle who had gone back to sleep again.

Russia sighed and walked back down stairs to see France harassing Spain. He walked over and picked France up "Stop it. Understand?" he growled, France nodded quickly

"I-I'm sorry Ivan!" he whimpered and squirmed. Russia sighed and dropped him, france quickly bolting

"You are ok da?"

Spain looked at Russia, kinda confused. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He asked ignoring the grumpy turtle as it bit him again.

Russia looked at him weirdly "France was nearly raping you!" He huffed and crossed his arms childishly "I mean really...Spain you don't like it here do you?" He said

"Was he?" Spain asked having not really noticed. "I wouldn't say I dont like it here...I just miss home, and the people there..." Spain then said looking at his feet.

"You don't like the people here?" Russia asked, trying not to look upset "W....Would you miss us?"

Spain looked up quickly and nodded. "I didn't mean it like that... of course I would miss you guys!" He said notiving that Russia seemed somewhat upset. "And just like I would miss you and Francis if I left here, I miss Lovi when im not home..." He explained, looking down at his feet again, hoping Russia wouldn't get angry.

Russia sighed and looked up and him, lifting Spain's chin and kissing him softly "I know you miss him....but...." he sighed "You and Francis are always nice to me. Your the only ones other then Yao and I do believe he is just using me..."

Spain blushed as Russia kissed him, and kissed back sheepishly. "I understand...I'll stay here, I'll be yours. " He said blushing deeply. "I want both of you..."

Russia blushed softly, trying to hide it as soon as he did. He tried to say something but all that some out was a fairly unmanly squeak

Spain smiled as he watched Russia's reaction. "Which is why I wanted to ask you If I can visit Lovi sometimes, or bring him here..." Spain then said playing with a piece of Russia's snowy white hair.

Russia paused for a moment, still blushing "You do not mind France being here da? Well I suppose Romano could come here sometimes. I do not wish to have him here all the time though, he's not very nice to me or Francis..." he sighed, then smiled softly at Spain

Spain shook his head and smiled. "I dont mind France. We are neighbours and one of my good friends!" He said then smiled even wider. "Really?! Thank you Russia!" He said then chuckled and smirked. "He's really not that bad..."

Russia sighed and shook his head "One more thing if France gets to close to you, physically, please tell me.....he's not aloud to." He kissed Spain again, slowly wrapping his arms around the other man's waist

Spain nodded, still smiling happily. "Alright Russia-san whatever you say ~" He said, unnoticing of how close Russia was.

russia latched his hands together behind Spains back and pulled him closer "S-Spain..." he muttered in the smaller man's ear "I know I was...forceful....the first time but....would you want to.....uhm..." he was blushing bright red. He was very very BAD at asking someone for _it_ rather then just taking it

Spain shivered and blushed as Russia's breathe hit his ear. "W-what are you asking...?" He asked then it clicked in his mind. "Oh...well...I dont see why not..." He replied blushing harder. 

Russia panted heavily, holding Spain close to him, nuzzling into his neck, kissing softly. He smirked at the large red hicky he had left just below the other mans Adam's apple. "That was fun..." he purred

"Mmmm..." He agreed, snuggling into Russia and the warm blankets. He was sore, he wasn't used to being bottom afterall. He felt guilty too, but he knew with the situation he was in, it didn't really matter. He could have both of them, right?

Russia kissed the top of his head a habit that seemed to be forming. "Я тебя люблю" (I love you) He purred softly, slowly starting to fall asleep

Spain watched as Russia fell asleep, and sighed. He could see how happy he made him, but he wasn't sure if any of it was right. "Night, Ivan..." He whispered and kissed Russia's forehead. He then went to sleep.

Bastardo enfermo (Sick bastard...)

Мои влюбленности!"(My Loves!)

Im no su amor, tengo un amor en casa y quiero volver ... (Im not your love, I have a love at home and I want back...)

¿qué? (What?)

¡Muy bien, Gracias! (That was Good, thanks!)

Sea uno poco cuidadoso! ( be carefull little one!)

Sea cuidadoso de tortuga! (be carefull turtle!)

Oye, no digo que ... (Hey, dont say that...)

Lo siento (Im sorry)

estoy rota ... (Im torn)

"Я тебя люблю" (I love you)


	3. Chapter 3

France finished making breakfast before wandering around the house to find the nations that had wandered to another room to 'sleep'. He soon found them in a guest room, still asleep and cuddling. "Adorable..." he muttered and walked over, gently waking them up "Morning~ Breakfast is ready mon ami" he cooed, kissing both of them lightly

France sighed when both men practically flipped him off and snuggled closer, going back to sleep. He walked into the bathroom and filled the cup on the sink full of cold water and dumped it on them. He wasn't sure if it would wake Russia up, but Spain, he was pretty sure was still very sensitive to the cold. "Wake up l'amoure~ I made breakfast~"

Spain yelped as the cold water hit him, and scrambled out from Russia's cuddle. "Franciiiiiis!" He whined shivering and still nude from the activities of the previous night

Russia looked up from the sudden water and lose of person from his arms. "Wha?" He blinked seeing a smirking France holding an empty glass and a wet Spain "Dammit Francis!" He growled

"Breakfast is ready~" he purred then trotted out. Russia sighed and grabbed his boxers and passed Spain his. He wrung out the water from his scarf and walked to the door, waiting for the smaller man. He decided seeing as only Spain and France were in his house he would go down in his boxers....hopefully Natalia was planning on dropping by...he shuddered at the thought

Spain took the boxers and but them on, and ran around grabbing his clothes. After all his clothes were put on he was still cold so he grabbed the still wet blankets off the bed and wrapped them around himself. He then shuffled quite slowly towards the door. He wasn't exacgtly a morning person, it wasn't that he got grumpy, it's just that he loved to sleep and if he had the choice he would stay in bed most of the day.

Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around Spain "We can go to my room and sleep more after, I think France will be mad if we don't go eat soon, da~" He purred softly, kissing the younger man

Spain smiled and yawned. "Alright~" He said happily, making his way down to the kitchen. "Food?"

France smiled over at the two nations as he finished setting the many pancakes and crepes, and a fair amount of a few other things. Russia yawned and sat down, taking a fair amount of Pancakes "Yum~" he smiled as he ate them

Spain chowed down on the food Russia had left. "Mmmm~ It's good france!" Spain said happily with a mouthful of food.

France smiled and sat next to Russia, taking a few crepes and nibbling on them "I am glad you both like them~" he smiled

Spain shoveled down the rest of the food on his plate, then yawned feeling exhausted again.

Russia laughed softly and finished his pancakes, leaning over and kissing France softly "Thank you for breakfast, but both Spain and I are tired, you are welcome to come join us to sleep for a while longer..." he muttered and stood up, grabbing spain's hand and walking towards his room

Spain smiled and followed Russia, happy that he could go back to bed.

Russia smiled and slipped under the cover's pulling Spain on top of him, kissing him lightly and snuggling him closer

* * *

Romano pounded on Canada's door, hoping to hell the man was there. He was freezing and furious, not the greatest combination. "Open the fukin door!" He snarled as he pounded harder.

Canada whinned and walked over to the door sluggishly, ripping it open and glaring at the Italian before him, "Dom you KNOW what time it is?!" He growled

"I don't give a damn what time it is, Ive checked with all the frikin nations, and your the last" He muttered shivering. "Have you seen Spain? He went to that meeting and hasn't been back for days..." Romano then growled getting to the point. _That frikin Spaniard... leaving me all alone, i could have been attacked!_

"S-Spain?" Canada yawned, still pretty pissed at Romano "Come in I'm in boxers and it's cold out. That never should go together..." he muttered, stepping to the side to let the other man in. "I'll make something to eat...."

"Neh, Grazie..." Romano sighed as he entered the house. "Yeah, Spain. He's tan and lanky and smiles way too much" Romano muttered, hoping that Canada would know where he was so he wouldn't have to go to Russia next. _Now that would be hell..._

Canada laughed weakly and closed the door "I know who Spain is..." he sighed and walked over to the kitchen to start cooking "Uhhh....the last time i saw him he was with Russia and France....then...oh uh Romano you know the effects of the....curl...right?"

Canada snickered softly "He didn't know what it meant before eh...." Canada coughed "Well.....he does now........" he blushed and shifted nervously "But i ended up passing out....I don't know what happened after that...."

Romano sighed and shook his head. "Im not sure if that will make him pull it less or more then..." He muttered then clentched his fists. "I guess Im going to have to go to Russia then, if he's the last person you saw him with" He muttered angrilly, hating the idea of being anywhere near the weird homicidal man. "Well atleast he isn't too far from you..."

"I'll go with you eh, France hasn't called in days. It's been longer then usual eh..." Canada sighed, and set a tall pile of pancakes and a large jug of maple syrup on the table "But let's go tomorrow, I'm tired and I have chores...."

Romano siged impatiently and nodded. "yeah, alright..." He muttered and stared aty the pancakes and syrup. _What the hell is this stuff...?_ He thought as he took a bite out of a piece. "Holy fuck, that's sweet!"

"Isn't it AWESOME!" Canada smile widened, "The best part is it's all natural! IT COMES FROM TREES!" He smiled and stuffed more in his face happily. Damn he loved maple syrup

Romano stared at the sticky brown liquid on his pancake. "It comes from _Trees_?" He asked staring at it. _What the fuck...?_

Canada smiled. "From Maple trees. You take the sap from them around fall, and then boil it in large amounts until it becomes thick and sweet. Of course we filter it first. I pride myself on the best maple syrup in the world!" He giggled looking down. Kumajiro waddled over and looked up at him "Kumakaru!" He squealed and picked up his bear

"Who?"  
"I'm Canada!"

Romano raised an eyebrow at Canada and the small bear on his lap. _His pet cant even remember who he is, thats pretty pathetic..._ He thought to himself, chuckling inwardly. He took another bite of pancake, unsure if he like the weird tree sap.

Canada hummed as he pet his bear, long since finished eating. He watching Romano ,amused, eating the pancakes, "Ya know I was surprised you remembered me..." Canada yawned, "Even though I'm the second largest country, no one seems to remember me..." He sighed, "Except Spain seemed overly persistent to talk to me it freaked me out a little...that and he didn't mistake me for Alfred!" he sighed and brushed his hair behind his ear, "We don't look that much alike do we?"

"Spain's annoying like that, he'll talk to anyone really. Though the fact that he noticed you is pretty surprising. He's not known for being observant...at all." He muttered then smirked. "You too do look alike, your both pale and have blonde hair and glasses." He chuckled and shook his head. "I have the same problem with my brother, accept Im always being told how much I should be more like him" He then muttered finishing off his pancakes.

Canada sighed, "People that do notice me usually say that to...." he huffed, clearly irritated, "I have longer hair then him and...the...curl..." he blushed slightly, mostly because Romano understood what he meant, "His 'nantucket' or what ever the hell he calls it isn't like that, it's just an irritating cow lick....heh....hell i say we should go dye his hair green!" He laughed harder, "And cut off that annoying cowlick!"

Romano smiled deviously liking the sound of Canada's scheme. "I agree, if we are we should get out there soon while it's still early so we can catch him asleep..." He then chuckled smiling evilly.

"Oh no need~" he chuckled "It's still very early here, and he happens to be visiting....well...more like trying to escape Arthur's wrath again but either way he's upstairs!" He smirked, "There's a stare around the corner that sells hair dye!" He stood up and took the two plates to the sink. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was something screaming 'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!?' but the rest of his mind either ignored it or said 'Cause it's FUN!'

Romano smiled and nodded. "That's good, I'd rather not have to go back down to america, I was there yesterday and it sucks..." He growled as he got up got up. "Meh, be carefull he doesn't start a war with you over this" He then said smirking.

Canada laughed "Please I'll just give him the puppy dog look and he'll cave. He always caves." He snickered and grabbed two coats and tossed one to Romano, "I'm glad he's a heavy sleeper to. The only things that would wake him up is if I screamed 'ghost', 'zombie' 'HOLY SHIT IT'S IVAN AND HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME', that one is a 50/50 chance at best, and 'ice cream' " Canada sighed

Romano smirked and rolled his eyes. "God, that guys crazy..." He muttered pulling on the heavy coat. "One of these would have come in handy earlier..."

"You's think you'd know better coming to Canada with out one eh!" Canada sighed and put his boots on and opened the door, waiting for Romano

"I dont really own one, my brother has the colder end of the country" He muttered and followed Canada.

Canada snickered "You should buy one. If you ever want to go any where north or south of your country your more then likely going to need one , depending on the time of year that is..." Canada yawned, opening the door to the store, holding it for the Italian, "It gets cold but it's beautiful up here..."

Romano sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess, it's better then freezing my ass off..."

Canada sighed and walked to the section with hair dye "Ohhh~" he chuckled darkly "I have a better idea then Green~ Lets dye it red and white!"

"Thats the colours of your flag isn't it? God he'd hate that!" Romano said smiling evilly, knowing how big the american's ego was.

"Yeah they are eh!" He snickered and grabbed the right colours, then a few (permantent) markers, then glanced around "What else should be do? OH MY GAWD!" he started to giggle and ran over to the spray on tan bottles "Should we???"

Romano nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah!" He said punching the air. "He'd fukin hate **hate** that!" He chuckled smiling wider.

"You know, I like you!" Canada nodded, buying the markers, hair dye and spray tan, "The bottle says it should last about a month..." he muttered reading the can of tan "And we have a world confrence in a few days so all we have to do is hide the mirrors to keep him from seeing his hair and we'd be good! Seeing as he can't change the 'tan', but he could certainly change the hair.....no matter though he'd still not look like me!" Canada was feeling extremely giddy and happy at the though of doing this, totally unlike him...OH WELL! God knows the ass deserved it

Romano burst out laughing at the thought of America going to the Conferance with messed up hair and a dark tan. "Damn that would be amazing..." He said between laughs. "You like me eh? Well you're the first" He then said once he had finally stopped laughing.

Canada shrugged, "People always ignore me, your not, that's one reason, you don't yell at me for wanting to do horrible things to my brother, that's two, You understand how I feel with the whole 'shadowed by the brother' bull crap, that's three aaand.....your chill!" Canada sighed and smiled back, "That and watching you stare at the maple syrup after you found out what it was was absolutely hysterical!"

Romano looked away and blushed his signature tomato red. "Yeah,yeah whatever..." he replied still bright red. "And eating boiled sap isn't something we do in my country..." He then muttered.

Canada laughed "Your telling me you didn't LIKE my boiled sap?" He taunted, looking him straight in the eyes

"It was alright..." He muttered looking away from Canada's knowing stare. "Ive had better..." He then muttered grumpily, not liking the fact that Canada was right.

Canada laughed, "LIAR!" He picked the (surprisingly) shorted nation and put him over his shoulder and carried him back to his house. They were moving to slaw for his tastes. Again the voice in the back of his head was yelling at him...

Romano yelped as Canada picked him up and walked back to his house. He struggled and swore most of the time, but eventually gave up and allowed himself to be carried.

Canada huffed and set Romano down inside and closed the door "You need better boots if your ever planning to come up here and visit...i dont know...ever, cause you were walking SO SLOW!" He whinned then started for the stairs "Time to start being mean~"

Romano was going to protest about how fast he was going but then stopped as he remembered what they were going to do to america. "Yeah, lets go!"

Canada snuck up the stairs and into his brothers guest room. Just as he though, alseep and snoring loudly. He slowly picked him up and sat him in the near by chair before starting to mix the hair dye "You start to spray tan him, legs up....and leave like, a big blank blotch on his forehead when you get there" he giggled and started putting the white dye in first

Romano smiled evilly and nodded, shaking the can. He then set to work spraying America with it. _God, this guy can sleep through anything, he's worse then Spain!_ He thought as he sprayed up America's chest and onto his arms.

Canada laughed and finished putting the dye on the hair on the top of his head, then set to putting the red dye on the sides "This is fun! If it wasn't permanent I'd do this more! But I can't because then his hair would fall out and I wouldn't be able to do it ever again..." he pouted

Romano smirked and chuckled. "If his hair fell out he wouldn't look like you..."

Canada laughed "True, I guess i could have my flag tattooed onto his head if it did!" He laughed harder, finishing the dying "Ok i have to let that sit for 45 minutes..." he read the box as he spoke "Now to draw 'AMERICA SUCKS' on his back..." he tried to say quietly just in case that was a trigger to wake his brother up. He leaned his brother forward and started to draw "Hey Romano, want to tag his back to?" He asked as he put at the top of his back his tag name 'BloodMaple'. The maple part was obvious, but the blood stood for his power and how even his animals were strong, like his bears. He finished writing 'AMERICA SUCKS' in large bold letters across his brothers back with permanent markers after.

Romano nodded and grabbed a permanent marker. He scrawled 'Asino stupido (stupid Jackass xD)' across America's back smiling mischeviously all the while.

Canada snickered "That's your tag name?" He looked at him amused "A tag name is what you would spray paint on the side of a building, or in this case person, to say you were there" He laughed, checking the time.

Romano rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I know what a tag name is, thats not mine. I just wanted to write that!" He said defensivly and then wrote 'Minaccia' (menace :3).

Canada laughed, "ok lets rinse his hair out, he should wake up from the water.....probably..." He snickered and dragged the American to the bathroom, putting him in the shower and spraying him down with the expendable shower head. At that point the American sputtered awake to see his brother smiling darkly

"W-Why ya looking at my like that Mattie?" he asked, "And why am I in the shower?! WHAT'S IN MY HAIR?!" he started to freak, causing Canada to laugh

"Your going to want to use this~" Matthew giggled and handed him the conditioner that came with the dye

Romano snickered evilly as America woke up.

America washed his hair, growling and glaring at the other nations. He stepped out, soaking wet, and shook like a dog before walking over to the mirror and freezing "W-W-W-W-W" he stammered

"Hey, BRO, you got all your stuff for the world confrence right? Cause we're leaving later today~" the Canadian laughed

"I CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"

"You have to~" He laughed darkly, running his fingers through his brothers hair "I like it! The tan is a little orange but what ever~" he cooed snicking still

"Your an ass! Is this permanent?!" America whimpered, and Canada nodded happily

"Yup, so is the spray tan~ and the marker..." he whispered the last part

"And the what?"

* * *

Russia yawned and blinked his eyes open, looking down at the smaller man in his arms. "Ahhh I am glad you didn't leave...." he muttered

Spain smile and looked at Russia curiously. "Who says im leaving?" He asked yawning.

"Уэйк вверх по моему маленькому испанскому томату..." Russia cooed, nibbling on the others ear  
(wake up my little Spanish tomato)

Spain smiled and yawned again. "Yeah, im up..." He murmered sleepily.

Russia smiled and, moving him by the chin, kissed him softly, "We should pack we have the world conference in a few days and it will take a bit to get there..."

Spain nodded and smiled. "Alright! It;s good that the conference is soon, my boss and Lovi will be wondering where I am!"

"Да, It will be good to see everyone again!" Russia smiled. France sighed and leaned against the door

"Well, at least we'll be on time, knowing you Russia...." he huffed. He preferred to sleep in...

"Should I book us one room?" Russia asked looking at the two smaller men. France shrugged and smiled, clearly not minding the idea

Spain shrugged and nodded, not really careing.

Russia smile widened and he picked the phone up beside the bed and called China, who was in charge of the Hotel Reservations that time "Hello? China? Da, this is Russia. Yes. Uh huh. I know it's early. Da. It's about the hotel rooms....ok....no I'd like this done now...ok Spain France and I can share a room..." Russia flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"-THE HELL ARU?! WHY WOULD THEY SHARE WITH YOU ARU! NO ARU!" China's voice could be heard. France laughed and sat next to Russia "Is that France aru?" China asked softer, Russia having put him on speakerphone

"Oui mon ami, it is me. What Russia says is true we wish to share a room..."

"B-B-but!" he sighed heavily, "Fine aru! but if you end up fighting you still have to share aru! don't come crying to me! Oh, and Romano has been looking for Spain....aru..."

Spain perked up at the mention of Romano looking for him. "He's looking for me? Good!" Spain said happy at the fact that Romano cared enough to go searching for him. "I wonder where he is now..." He he then wondered outloud.

Russia sighed heavily, "Well, Arthur said Romano was heading to Alfred's after he stopped in with him aru....then i guess he'd go to the other country uhhh what's his name aru...."

"Canada" Russia sighed into the phone, "He's probably at Canada's. We'll see him at the conference so we'll talk to you then da~" Russia said and hung up before the older nation could reply.

Spain smiled happily impatient to see Romano again. "I'll leave some food for the Niños de tortuga (Turtle children) for when we are gone~!" He said somehow managing to escape Russia's grasp and skip down the stairs.

Russia's face went red "C-C-C-Chil-d-d-dren?" He stammered, wide eyed.  
"Heh, cute...." France muttered, looking at the stunned Russian

Spain rummaged around in the fridge and grabbed a tomato and a piece of lettuce. He then grabbed a knife and went off to the pen they had built the turtles. He cut the lettuce and tomato into slices and put it down in the middle for them. "¡Cómase pequeños! (eat up little ones)" He said happily as he watched the turtles slowly make their way towards the food.

Russia walked down to Spain and the turtle slowly, still a little stunned "Turtle C-Children...."

"Yep, Turtle children!" He said nodding and smiling widely. "They are little creatures that we have to take care of and raise, they are children!" He explained as he pet a turtles head gently.

Russia blushed again "W-we? S-so they a-a-a-are o-our ch-children?"

Spain tilted his head to the side slightly in curiousity. He had no idea why Russia seemed to be acting so nervous. "I guess, you do own one of the turtles" Soain replied pointing to Lyublyu

"Lyublyu....." he muttered, leaning over to scoop up the turtle, still blushing brightly

Spain smiled wider as Russia cuddled the turtle. He then giggled as the grumpy turtle started coming towards him. "Hi there Lovi, come to see me?" he scooped the shelled creature up. It struggled, seemingly regretting coming towards Spain, but Spain pet it anyways, earning him a few nips. "Travieso Lovi... (Naughty Lovi)" He chuckled and continued to pet the turtle.

Russia looked over at him "Uh, maybe it would willingly come near you more if you didn't coddle it so much...." Russia sighed and nuzzled his turtle before setting it back down "Spain....Юоур Мяне Да? Цэллб мостлй...Да?" (Your mine, yes? Well mostly....yes? )

Spain stared over at Russia unsure of how to answer him. "well, partly yes... Ive still got Lovi and stuff but I'm yours too" He replied then smiled down at the turtle. "But I have to show it my love, or else it might forget!"

Russia smiled "He won't forget, it just won't make him as nervous about it. At least, that's what France and Italy have told me..." he smiled, still estatic about him saying he was his. He sighed softly knowing it was more from what Spain had said to him before about not forcing people that he got that from…

Spain smiled and shruged, putting the turtle down. "Maybe...if France and Italy said it it's probably true!" He said and grabbed a piece of tomato not being eaten by the turtles. He popped it into his mouth and ate it happily.

Russia smiled softly "Your really cute when you eat tomato;s you know that?" He muttered softly

"Mon Amoure! We should start to head to England, non? We will be late if we don't!" France sung, walking past with his suit cases


	4. Chapter 4

I own Hetalia. That's right. I'm making a fan-fic about MY OWN anime even though I COULD just right it in, -.- -DISCLAIMERS ARE STUPID-

ANY WAY Longest. Chapter. EVER. Like REALLY. Ok this is full over grammer and spelling errors for it was a roleplay with A friend. So.....deal with it oui?

* * *

Russia smiled, as usual as he walked into the conference room. We walked over to his seat and sat down, France sitting beside him. "Today will be fun, да?" He smiled leaning against the frenchman.

"I'm not going in there!" America whined as his brother pulled him towards the door  
"You HAVE to!" Canada smirked, "You are the leader today, remember?" he kicked open the door, drawing everyone's attention in the room to them, and pushed America in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" England stared, "C-Canada?" He stammered, looking at the American  
"No! I'm America!" He huffed  
"But you have the Canadian flag as your air and...." a that point he started laughing, seeing the others smirk., "You look like a fool!"

"Мой бог Америка, вы действительно мочлись камрад Канада с ТОГО ОЧЕНЬ? Вы смотрите как такой дурачок!" the russian laughed, very hard  
((My god America, Did you really piss comrade Canada off THAT MUCH? You look like such a fool! ))

Francis smiled "I think you look very.....good....mon ami!" He tried. The American stormed over to his seat and sat down angrily, glaring at the Canadian and Italian that did it to him

"Hah! you should see his back!" Canada laughed and sat next to England, who had given up trying not to laugh, and was holding his gut from laughing so hard

Romano glared down at Spain angrily as he hit the ground. "Don't you 'Lovi!' me!! Ive spent the last few days searching the fuckin earth for you! What have been Frikin doing?!" He snarled pointing a finger accusingly at him.

Spain grunted with the impact and stared up at Romano as he yelled at him. "Im sorry Lovi... Russia took me captive in his house..." He explained looking up at Romano apologetically.

Russia sighed and walked over "Captive?" He huffed looking at Spain sadly

Canada laughed and patted his brothers shoulder "Oh America, I do love your new look~" he laughed before trying to get England to stop laughing

"Your evil!" England smiled, "Though I agree, good look!" France just sighed and shook his head

"Well, it was captive at first, not anymore ... " He explained and watched Romano as he looked even angrier.

Romano growled and contemplated punching Spain in the face. "So Russia took you and now your staying by choice?!" He snarled cletching his fists.

Spain flinched and nodded. "Y-yeah...Im sorry Romano, I still love you!!" He exclaimed getting up and trying to hug Romano but was pushed away violently.

"Get away from me you fuckin asshole..." Romano mutterd tears springing from his eyes. "Like hell you do...you've just been waiting tfor a chance to get rid of me..."

Italy looked worriedly over at Spain and Romano as they faught. "Oh no, Fratello..." He whined and looked over at Germany with bg eyes.

Germany squirmed uncomfortably and shook his head. "Italy... we have to let them sort whatever this is out..."

France sighed and walked over to Romano, smacking him in the side of the head "He loves you fool! He even has a turtle named after you that he cuddles to remind him of you!" France growled, seeing the saddness in Spain and Russia's eyes, "So stop being a whiney little bitch and accept the fact. Your constantly rejecting him, ever consider maybe he wants to be loved back?" He growled

"Shit the frog is being more aggressive then normal..." England muttered to Canada who nodded in agreement

"He's right aru. You ARE constantly rejecting him and insulting him aru." China sighed

America, still grumbling slapped Canada's hand as it played with his hair

Romano yelped as France slapped him in the head, and stared at his wide eyed as the man ranted at him. "J-just shut up!!" He yelled back and stormed out of the room crying.

Spain whimpered and ran quickly after him. "Lovi, Please dont run Lovi!"

Germany cleared his throat as Span and Romano left, and stood up. "Now that they have left the room, lets startb this conforence" He said authortatively, ignorng the whines from Italy saying that they should help.

Russia turned and glared at Germany "Sit down and shut up" he hissed, then followed Spain.

"Oi thais is a weird day..." England sighed, Canada smiling, playing With America's hair again. America had given in after the 6th slaping away of his brothers hand

Romano ran out into the hallway and ducked into the first empty room he could find. He whined when Spain followed him in.

"Lovi...Im sorry..." Spain whispered as he shut the door and moved slowly closer to Romano. "I know how you must feel, but really, I love you!" He whimpered as he got close enough to hug Romano.

Romano contemplated pushing Spain away but instead hugged him tighter. "...Why the hell would you want to be around Russia...? Arent I good enough...?" He sobbed loudly burying hs face into Spain's shoulder.

Russia stopped and sat outside of the room the two men were in and listened to their conversation.

France ran his fingers through his hair and looked about the room, "I think we need to start this a bit later, oui?" he sighed, "There is alot more to take in today then normal..."

"Oui, I agree France..." Canada smiled when America whinned  
"Noooo! It's just more time for people to bug me about my haaaiir!"

Spain sighed and hugged Romano tightly, haveing missed the boy's affection. "Of course you're good enough Lovi..." He whispered rubbing the sobbing boy's back. "I want to be around Russia because he's such a lonely guy, he needs someone there for him..."

Romano whimpered and rubbed his tear stained face against Spain's shoulder. "You say you love me, well why is there a hickey on your neck?" He then asked cletching his fists, as he stared at the red mark on Spain's neck.

Germany sighed and nodded. "I guess we could have it later..."

Italy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I have to see what wrong with Fratello anf Spain nii-chan!" Italy said but was held back by Germany.

"It's their business right now...let them get it sorted out and adk him about it later" Germany sighed as Italy struggled.

Russia smirked holding back the snicker. Ah yes....the dark hickey on spain shoulder.... but the reason he said for staying hurt a little bit...

"Oui Oui, they do have alot to sort out. And I still stand by what I said before. Romano does not show Spain much affection. It is wrong, for spain gives him so much!" France sighed and sat next to Canada "Much like how little Mattheu here has finally lashed out against his brother for using him for so long!"

"Shut up France..." Both twins growled

Spain flinched and stiffened slightly as Romano question him. "Well...I descided to give someone my love, who would actually accept it..." He sighed waiting for Romano to get agressive after what he had just said. He was surprised though when he felt Romano almost deflate against him.

"Im sorry... I treat you horribly dont I?" He asked wiping his tears on the other man's shoulder. "I love you... Im just, not good at showing it..." He then whimpered clutching Spain tighter. "Please dont leave me..."

Russia hugged himself tightly before standing up and walking away. He didn't know where he was going to go, just....not there...any where that there were no people. He kept the normal smile up, but nearly totally hide it behind his scarf ((aww emo Russia again XD))

France sighed at the twins "Aggressive, non? Mattheu, I am glad your finally trying to be noticed more, but this is a little much non?"

"No, it's not a little much. He deserves worse but I couldn't find the things I needed at the store." Canada smirked, "Hah you should have seen his face when I threatened to cut off his cowlick..."

"Now that's mean!" England sighed  
"It's not like it's like my curl!" He sighed, hugging Kumajiro

"Im not going to leave you Lovi... Dont you ever worry about that..." He whispered back running his hands through Romano's hair. "I am however, staying with Russia, I'll come vsit you and you can come stay with me..." He the sighed kissing Romano's forehead.

"alright..." Romano replied quietly, too emotionally exhausted to argue.

Spain smiled and kissed Romano gently. "Thankes for finally understanding..." He then said happily, tugging on Romano's curl gently.

"Chigi~!" Romano moaned loudly and glared at Spain. "Way to ruin a moment! Dont touch that..." He grumbled and cuddled into Spain.

Spain smiled happily. "Theres my old Lovi back..."

Canada leaned against the door frame of the room Spain and Romano were in "Spain you pervert! Don't pull that!" Canada growled, throwing maple syrup at him. "My god you and Francis are two of a kind eh!" He huffed and grabbed Romano's hand "Common, everyone is trying to get America to sing my national anthem! And he's breaking!!"

(( xD ))

Romano smirked and winked over at Spain as he took Canada`s hand and got up. ``Ive GOT to see that!`He then said smiling mischeviously. ``He must _Hate_ you right now!``

Spain smiled and got up, whiping maple syrup off of himself. ``Oh, Im nothing like Francis-chan`` He chuckled and shook his head.

`You`re perverted and your language even sounds like his`` Romano muttered flicking Spain in the forehead.

"Hah, yeah he probably does! And Spain you are ALOT like France, only more oblivious!" he snickered "I would know he raised me..." he turned and winked seductively at Romano, winking in a way that Spain couldn't say, his eyes screaming 'wanna fuck with his head?'

Romano smirked and nodded. ``Sounds good`` he whispered quietly back.

Canada wrapped his arms around Romano and pulled him close, kissing softly before entwining their fingers and pulling him out of the room with out a glance back, but a large smirk on his face as he pulled the italian toward the conference room

Russia wandered to a bathroom a bit away from the rest of the nations and stared intensely into the mirror.

"You know aru, staring into the mirror like that can't be good for your health..." China muttered as he walked in, seeing Russia. "So, what is the deal with you and spain aru?"

"I don't know..." the large russian sighed, "I care for him and...I think he cares for me to..." he muttered, leaning against the sinks.

"Do you think your pushing things on him aru?"

"I don't know..."

"Common aru!" China sighed, pulling Russia along to freeze when he saw Canada kissing Romano "WHAT THE HECK ARU?!"

"Ha!" Russia laughed and trotted past China toward the soon to be singing America

Spains eyes widened imediately and he followed after Canada and Romano. ::Dont kiss my Lovi, Get away from him!:: He whined clentching his fists slightly.

Romano blushed tomato red as Canada kissed him. This wasnèt quite what he was expecting. After a few moments though he gave in and kissed back, happy to see Spain looking confused and angry.

Canada snickered, pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling the Italian "Keep you cool eh..." he whispered "Sit next to me Lovi?" He purred, loud enough for Spain to hear him.

Russia blinked and smirked, then seeing Spain distressed he wrapped his arms around his little Lyublyu "You ok Antonio?" he cooed

Spain whimpered and buried his face into Russias chest. :: I dont know... We were doing so well and then Canada came in... and now their kissing!:: He whined utterly confused.

Romano gulped and nodded. :: Alright, Mathew:: He said back sitting next to the Canadian. _This is what he gets for fooling around with Russia_ Romano though to himself smiling mischeviously.

Italy stared over at his brother and Canada about as confused as Spain. ::Fratello! Why are you being all funny with Canada, dont you love Spain?:: He whined staring at Romano with big eyes.

::Ehi, ha chiuso su! (Hey, shut up!):: Romano snapped back, not wanting Italy to ruin everything.

Russia cuddled Spain closer "There there Lyublyu...." he cooed, rocking the smaller nation lovingly "Let's sit down, da?" he muttered, kissing the top of his head

Canada smiled softly at Italy "He did~ But he loves me now, right Lovi?" He purred, holding Romano's hand and setting them on the table

China sighed in utter confusion and sat next to Japan and started talking with him

"OK! Are we going to make America sing the Canadian national anthem soon?" England sighed, smiling when everyone nodded

_This is what the basterd gets for making me worry and search the fukin planet for him!_ Romano thought and smirking happily. "Yep!" He said and smiled evilly at Spain.

Spain nodded and flinched as Romano stared over at him. "Si..." He sighed and sat down with Russia.

"Veee? Well Congratulations!" Italy 'veed', smiling at the two.

"Thank you Feli!" Canada smiled, "Ok Bro! Time to sing ok eh!" He chuckled glancing over at his older brother, "But first why don't you show everyone your back eh! What's written there...."

"Grrrrr...." America growled at his little brother, and sighed, "No!"

"Do it!" the entire room yelled. America whimpered and turned around and pulled his shirt off, revealing the 'AMERICA SUCKS' 'BloodyMaple' , 'Stupid Jack Ass' and 'Menace' written in permanent marker

"OuiMattheu you have become a little rebel non?' France cooed, laying a hand on Canada's shoulder

Spain held back laughter as he saw America's back and Romano's tag name. _So thats what he was off doing when I wasn't home..._ He thought then sighed and shook his head. _Whats going on with my Lovi... He cant love Canada... he just said he loved me not 10 minutes ago..._

Romano snickered evilly proud of the work him and Canada had done.

"Ahhh, yes, payback for forgetting me, now Alfred, going to forget me any time soon hmm?" Canada chuckled, squeezing Romano's hand lightly. "I mean common it's hard to forget the country whose flag is dyed into your hair!"

Russia chuckled "Not bad comrade Matvey! I admire your work! You truely are a northern nation! Torturing America is one of our favorite pass times da?"

"Uh...Da!" Canada smiled, leaning against Romano more

Spain continued to watch Romano and Canada, jealous and distraught. _I'll have to talk to him after the conference ... theres got to be something going on..._ He thought to himself and sighed.

Romano squeezed Canada'a hand back still watching Spain's reactions. _Heh, hes actually taking this seriously..._ He thought to himself chuckling.

Canada noticed the same thing and leaned over and nibbled on Romano's ear, "Kiss me..." he whispered, "I know you see what I'm seeing..." he muttered, kissing his bite mark softly

"FINE!" America growled after England had been bugging him for a good 10 minutes, "I'LL FUCKING SING IT!" He growled and stood up, Japan quickly pulling out a camera to record it.....unfortunatly (or fortunatly depending on who's point of veiw....) Canada and Romano were clear in the shot and didn't know it

Romano shivered and blushed deeply as Canada nibbled on his ear. He leaned forward and kissed Canada back, delighting in the look he got from Spain while doing it.

Spain stared at Romano in shock and distress as he kissed Canada. He clentched his fists and got out of his seat and quickly stalked out of the room.

Canada smirked into the kiss wrapping his arms around Romano as Russia got up and followed Spain. It was fun being mean sometimes....huh....

Russia followed Spain quickly, pinning him to a wall and kissing him, "Relax I can tell this is hurting you and it's hurting me to see you like this..." he muttered, nuzzling him, "He said he loved you. Do you not believe him?" He muttered, "I'm sure it's ok that he can have his fun as Seme with Comrade Matvey, da? As you have your uke fun with me..." the tall Russian tried

"WHOOOO! YAOI!" Hungary fangirl screamed, Japan chuckling to himself at both the American trying(failing) at singing his brothers national anthem, and Romano and Canada practically making out. All on tape....awesome...this is a fun conference in his opinion.

"Yeah I believe him..." He sighed snuggling into the taller man. "I guess your right..." He muttered and relaxed slightly. "This must have been how he felt..."

"Hmm.....possibly...." Russia muttered and looked down at the Spanish man, "Are you still very upset? We can wait longer but we do have to go back...."

Spain sighed. "I think I'd like to stay out here a little longer. _I dont really want to go back in to see Canada kissing my Lovi..._

Russia nodded and sat next to him, pulling Spain to his lap, "Then we do not need to. I can always get America singing on tape from Japan..." he smiled and kissed Spain softly

"You can go see it if you want..." Spain sighed and kissed Russia back.

"I won't leave you alone when your upset like this..." he muttered, nuzzling him softly

Spain smiled. "Im glad you care..."

Romano blushed deeper as the kiss slowly became deeper, and Spain ran out of the room. _Spain's gone... Should I stop...?_ He thought to himself, but knew he couldn't. He was never very good at self control...

Canada blushed softly, pulling him closer, running his hands down the Italians chest.

"S-S-Should we call a break aru?" China stammered, whispering to France

"No, no we shouldn't" he whispered back, quiet enjoying the look on Canada's face

Germany blushed and looked away from Romano and Canada, his inner pervert screaming.

Romano leaned even closer into Canada smirking as he got an idea. His hand slowly made it's way up to the other's curl and pulled it lightly.

Canada's eyes widened and his back arched, pulling away from the kiss in favor of gasping followed by a loud groan "Ohhh fuck!" He clung onto Romano tighter, face completely flushed

Romano blushed and smirked then stiffened as he realised he had everyone in the room either nose bleeding or staring at him. He turned his head, and yelped as he saw Japan, camera in hand. "TURN OFF THE FUCKIN CAMERA YOU ASIAN BASTARD!!"

Canada panted for air softly and looked around through glazed eyes, "huh?" He muttered, looking to where Romano was, then blushing brightly "Oh....."

Japan laughed and shook his head, zooming in on the Angered Italian and blushing Canadian

"TURN IT OOOOOOOOOF!!! L'ucciderò (Im going to kill you), Damnit!" Romano yelled, his face tomato red. Putting Canada back into his chair he stood up and pointed menacingly at Japan. "Cosa Nostra (The sicilian mofia) Andare a qui di questo, giuro! (Is going to here about this, I swear!)"

Japan laughed and turned off the recorder before taking the tape out and running "Your never getting this back Romano-san!" He laughed

Canada, still blushing pulled on Romano's shirt trying to get him to sit back down, "Lovi...please sit down..."

Russia blinked as a cackling Japan ran past waving a tape in the air triumphently "Errr...." he muttered, totally confused, "Well I know where i have to go to get America singing at least...."

Romano snarled at Japan as he fled the room. Ignoring Canada, he chased after him, tripping over Russia and Spain as he ran down the hallway. He faceplanted into the ground, loosing Japan.

Canada sighed and followed, hoping to keep Japan from being murdered. After the video of him and Gilbert he had learnt not to fight it or people other then Japan and Hungary would see it... "Romano! Where are you...." Canada called, though not very loudly. He sighed heavily

"Are you ok?" Russia poked Romano, Spain still in his own arms "It looked like it hurt da?"

Romano whimpered and smacked Russia's hand away, holding his now bloody nose. "Of course it hurt!" He whined and glared to the end of the hallway Japan had escaped around.

Spain looked up as Japan ran down the hall tape in hand, with Romano hot on his trail. He then winced as Romano tripped and fell face first onto the floor. "Lovi! Are you alright?!" He asked getting up from Russia's lap to go fuss over Romano.

"Im fine..." He muttered and looked back to where Canada's voice was coming from. "Over here Matthew!" He called back.

"You're not fine, your bleeding!" Spain whined and took Romano's hand from his nose gently. "I hope you didn't break it Lovi!" He said and took his shirt off, soaking the blood up with it.

Canada followed Romano's call and ran over, half blushing half growling at the half naked Spain ((lol lots of halfs XD )) "Lovi..." he gasped and fell to his knees next to him, hugging him close, mumbling incoherent words in half English half french. "We should get you to the nurse's office on the bottom floor!"

Russia kept himself from laughing at the pain in the Italian, mostly because Spain would get mad at him. He didn't want Spain to be mad at him. So instead he picked up Romano and put him over his shoulder before doing the same to Canada on the other shoulder and carrying Spain ridal style towards the elevator and Nurses office

"Maple?!" Canada yelped as he was thrown onto the shoulder of the tall nation. He clung onto his coat for dear life, hoping not to fall off

Romano struggled against Russia but gave up quickly, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere.

Russia hummed along with the elevator music until they got to their floor and carried them, ignoring looks from people around, to the nurses office "My friend is hurt. You heal him, da?" The Russian smile darkened "Now, DA?" The Nurse nodded and took romano, with a bit of difficulty, to one of the rooms and began tending to him quickly

"Russia...please put me down..." Canada sighed, soon to be dropped on his ass on the floor

"Sorry Comrade Matvey~"

Spain sighed and looked towards the room Romano was in, hoping he would be alright. He then looked down towards Canada as he was dropped on his ass. _Well, he seems to care alot about Romano, thats good..._

Canada scurried over to a chair and sat down. Why was he worried? Nations would always heal from sometimes so trivial....but still..... He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Maple...." he muttered

"Spain, is he alright?" Russia blinked, nodding to the Canadian

Spain looked over at Canada then to Russia. "Uhh...I think he is" He said nodding and smiling. "He just says maple alot!"

Russia shrugged and sat next to Spain, wrapping one arm around him "Today has been....interesting, da?" he smiled

Spain nodded. "Yeah, quite interesting..."

"...Matvey is a sweet kid but he confuses me...." Russia thought aloud, "His personality seems to flip sometimes..."

Romano glared at the nurse as she delt checked his nose, wincing as she felt around the outside. He sighed as she told him it was broken, and that there wasn't much they could do but put ice on it, and he would have to just wait for it to heal on it's own.

Canada stood up and walked over to the room Romano was in after he saw the nurse leave and entered, not really caring to knock. "Lovi? How are you? Is it broken?" he sighed and walked over to him

Spain nodded. "Yeah, quite interesting..."

Romano sighed and put the icepack on his nose, wincing at how cold it was. "Yeah it's broken, but in fine." He muttered in response, getting up off the doctor bed thing.

Canada frowned "Well you can stay at my house until it gets better if you'd like.....Alfred has to go home after the conference so he won't be there..."

Romano smiled and nodded. Spain would be all the way in Russia, so if he went back home he would just be alone. Plus, he definitely wouldn't mind staying a little longer with the blond...

Spain chuckled and nodded, and looked over to where Canada had been siiting. "Hey, where did he-" He said and noticed the open door. He got up and ran into the room, glomping romano. "Lovi! Is your nose okay? It's broken isn't it!" He whimpered looking at Romano concerned.

Romano sighed and hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it just needs ice though" He murmered, taking the ice off for a second when it got too cold.

Canada unknowingly glared at Spain. "Lovi I am sure everyone would understand if we call the meeting off today right? After..." he blushed and fake coughed, "Earlier....and now this I'm sure you'd prefer to rest...."

Russia poked his head in and sighed seeing Spain hug Romano. 'He still loves him but he loves you to remember this Ivan!' he thought to himself as he walked over and plopped and hand on Canada's shoulder

Romano nodded but kept hugging Spain, having missed him in the time he was gone.

Spain smiled at the affection and kissed Romano gently, being carefull of his nose.

Romano blushed and kissed back leaning into him further.

A very loud audible growl came from both northern countries as they watched them kiss, neither of them able to go up and grab the one they want in fear of getting them very angry

Romano deepened the kiss, ignoring the growl from Canada and Russia. _He's mine and I can kiss him!_ He thought glaring over at Russia.

Spain gave pretty much the same look to Canada and smiled as the kiss got deeper.

Canada huffed and stormed out of the room. Russia on the other hand gave a VERY dark sadistic, somewhat crazed look at Romano before turning and leaving.

One though went through both their minds 'You'll Pay For That One'

Romano flinched away from Spain as Russia gave him the look. He stared out after him, completely terrified of what Russia wanted to do to him.

Spain looked at Romano in conscern as he pulled away from the kiss to stare after Russia. "Whats wrong, Lovi?" He asked running his hands comfortingly through Romano's red/brown hair.

"... make sure Russia doesn't kill me ..." He whimpered hugging Spain closer. "Please..."

Spain's eyes widened. "Russia isn't going to kill you! I'd _never_ let that happen!" He reassured and kissed his forehead lovingly. "I love you and it wont happen"

Russia skipped over to Canada and sat down "I do believe i got them to stop making out~" Russia smiled, reviving a weak smile back

"Weird eh? How both of us northern countries got Spain and Romano?" He laughed softly "It's odd..."

Romano smiled and snuggled into Spain. "Good..." He whispered staring up at Spain. "I love you too..."

Spain smiled at Romano lovingly. "You dont know how happy it makes me to hear that..."

Romano blushed and looked down. "Lets get out of here...I doubt the nurses want us loitering their office..." He murmured pulling away.

Spain chuckled and nodded, grabbing Romano's hand. They left the office and went to where Russia and Canada were.

Canada had wandered off and come back with two ice creams, both northern countries looking up from they cones when the others approched "Done making out eh?" He muttered venomously

Romano blushed and looked away, putting the icepack back on his nose as it started hurting again.

Spain sighed and shook his head as Canada glared at him. ``Thats what i was wondering earlier in the conference room``

""Mmmm.....If it wasn't for Japan we wouldn't have been and Lovi wouldn't have a broken nose...." Canada sighed, then shrugged, "He's a very good SEME" He smirked, glaring challengingly at Spain

``Yes, and he`s also a good UKE`` Spain muttered putting his arm arouund Romano protectively.

"But Spain your such a good uke for me~" Russia cooed, his smile saying come hither~ "You love to be spoiled da~ As a Seme you can't be spoiled~"

"Yeah and most of the time Romano seems to fight back and whip Tomato's at you calling you ....what was it, oh yes 'Tomato Bastard'~ Maybe he likes being the Seme sometimes!"

Spain blushed and looked away. ``I do... but I like being seme too...`He murmered as he moved closer to Russia. ``But this way we can both be seme and uke...`` He then said and looked at Canada. ``He can be your seme I guess, Im going to be away alot anyways. Just dont be so mad when I kiss him and treat him as my uke`` Spain explained and looked over at romano for confiramtion.

Romano nodded reluctantly. ``I kinda like being both...``

"It is frustrating having you barge in when I'm talking to him and start fucking sliding your tongue down his throat!" Canada growled again

"I'm just possessive sometimes, da~" Russia smiled, sending a minor version of the evil smile from before at him.

Spain sighed and glared at Canada. ``You did the same thing earlier!`` He replied back to canada hating how hypocritical he was.

Romano flinched as Russia smiled at him evilly.

"Little different!" he yelled, "You weren't ALONE you were with Russia at the time. I was ALONE with Lovi!" he hissed, "B-Besides....." A blush crept across his ace, "I-I didn't realize it would escalate to that in front of everyone...."

Russia giggled and hugged Romano tightly "Don't worry little one~ I won't kill you~ Antonio would be very mad at me if i did, da~"

Spain sighed and shook his head. ``Not then! After Romano and I had finished arguing in that room, we were making up and you randomely came in!``Spain muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

Romano yelped and stiffined as Russia hugged him. ``N-no Spain wouldn`t be very happy if you did...`` He murmered, shaking in fear. _Holy Shit! How can Spain handle someone so scary!?`_

Canada sighed and looked away "France sent me.....and there are reason's why I'd rather not piss France off. I could certainly kick his ass but he's..." Canada coughed and blushed "There are good reasons..."

Russia coddled him like a new kitten "Your so small~ Smaller then Tony~" Russia laughed and spun the Italian in a circle

Romano yelped and clung onto Russian as he was swung around. ``Salvami (save me) Spain!``He whined tears springing from his eyes. ((Lovi`s a crybaby`:3))

Spain rolled his eyes. ``The interruption was more or less fine... kinda weird when out of knowwhere you started kissing him! I didn`t even know you two knew each other!`` He said then chuckled as he saw Romano getting coddled. ``Aww, Lovi, he wont hurt you, he`s just playing!`` Spain said smiling widely at Romano`s cuteness.

"Haha....yea.....well..." Canada again blushed, then looked over at Russia and Romano "Ok, If Russia didn't seem to be having so much fun spinning and romano look so cute like that, I'd attack Russia right now..." Canada bluffed, but laughed anyway

``Bastards!``Romano yelled as he found no help from Spain or Canada. ``Mettermi giù lei Vodka beve lo stronzo! (Put me down you Vodka drinking asshole!)`` He yelled dispite the fact that he knew yelling wouldn`t help.

Russia giggled and put the small man on his shoulders and ran full speed towards the stairs and the conference room

"Maple....We...should we go save him?" Canada sighed as he watched Russia turn the corner and headed up the stairs, "To the elevators then?"

Spain chuckled and nodded. He knew Russia wouldn`t hurt Romano, but that didn`t mean he wouldn`t scare the hell out of him. ``Yeah we better go save him, he`ll never let us live it down if we dont`` He chuckled and ran towards the elevator. ``Lets hope this thing goes faster then Russia...``

Romano whined and yelped and screamed random profanities, struggling the entire way up the stairs. ``Put me DOOOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNN``

Russia chuckled and let go of his legs, the things he was holding to keep the Italian from falling off, for no more then half a second, grabbing them again when Romano started to fall off "You may want to hold on, da~ we have another 10 floors~" He giggled

Canada nodded and entered the elevator and waited for Spain to enter before hitting floor 16....damn these tall buildings

Romano`s eyes widened as he felt himself falling, and he let out a shriek.``Don`t drop me you bastard!!`He yelled and grabbed the back of Russia`s jacket in fistfulls and held on tight. ``10 floors!?!``

Spain could hear Romano complaining all the way from inside the elevator. He chuckled and shook his head. `He`s gunna be pissed by the time we get him...``

"Yes....Yes he is....Why must Russia give the northern countries images like this? I mean REALLY I've had so many nations, when they find out that I'm not in fact AMERICA, but CANADA, they expect me to be all weird and sadistic and creepy...."

"Hehe, then stop complaining~"

Spain chuckled and shrugged. ``I think it has to do with your country being cold too. Cuz when you think of cold you think of dark and scary, but when you think of warm you think of bright and happy!`` He said smiling widely.

Really? Cause I think of America when I think or Warm " Canada grumbled, "And when I think of cold I think of snow and how beautiful it is on trees...."

pain chuckled and nodded. "Well that another way of looking at it I guess, I think of Italy and my country when I think of warm, and Russia for cold" He said still smiling.

Romano growled. "I wouldn't be complaining if you just put me down!"

"I could put you down but I'm not stopping running~" Russia giggled "Do you want me to let go?"

Canada laughed weakly as he listened to the two nations in the Stairwell argue "Ok for their sakes, how about you and I start over and get along so at least it won't be totally horrible eh..."

Romano yelped and shook his head. "Dont you dare let go!!"

Spain smiled and nodded. "Of course! I didn't really want to be mad at you anyways! Your too nice of a guy!" He said happily.

"Ok~ I won't let go then~" He smiled and ran faster

"Ahh....thank you..." Canada blushed, "S-So you like being with Russia eh? He scares me sometimes but we do go out for drinks and stuff sometimes, like Karaoke.....Russia singing....is scarier then his death glare....or Belarus..."

"Yeah, It's good. He can be really nice and caring, though he can be pretty scary..." He said thinking back to the begining of their relationship. "It kinda started out with him raping me and threatening to make Lovi his new Latvia...but now im there by choice!" He then said chuckling slightly. "Russia just needs a little love..."

"Heh....Russia and I became 'friends' when Alfred dragged me to a bar when he was visiting...Ivan was there and well..." he coughed as his face went red "Well I'm not one for holding my Alcohol well....and.....lets just say I walked with a limp for two weeks...." Canada sighed heavily "Never let Russia NEAR Rum, he can hold Vodka fine, but Canadian rum does him hell! He was apologizing for months before we decided to try and be friends rather then make a deal about it eh..."

Spain's eyes widened and he chuckled. "I'll definetly keep that in mind..." he laughed and smiled as there was a ding and the elevator door opened. "I hope we are up here before Russia..."

Canada sighed and nodded "You check the Stairs, I'll check the Conference room..." he sighed and walked towards the conference room

Russia smiled and sat Romano on the table before taking his normal seat "You had a fun ride, da~" Russia chuckled somewhat darkly, sending shivers through everyones back

Spain nodded and ran to the stairs, peering down them and listening. When he didn't hear any of Romano's complaining  
, he felt it safe to say that they were already in the conference room. He walked back towards the conference room. following Canada.

Romano whimpered and and waited for Spain and Canada to get there so he coulf give them shit for not saving him.

Canada peeked into the room, thinking 'FUCK! I'm dead...' before walking into the room slowly "H-Hey Romano I-I'm sorry I could get up here in time R-Russia run's fast eh?" He smiled weakly, approaching the angered Italian

Romano glared and growled at Canada. "Yes he runs fast you bastard! You should have saved me anyway!" He yelled then got up as Spain came in the room, setting the icepack down, and headbutting him in the stomach. "You too! Save me next time. Jackass!"

Spain grunted and fell to the floor, but smiled up at Romano anyways. "Ow... sorry lovi, I'll get you before Russia starts running next time!" He reassured getting back up.

"You fukin better..." Romano snarled doing back over to the table and grabbing the icepack, putting it back on his nose.

Romano grumbled and sat down in his seat.

Spain smiled and sat down beside Russia and France.

Germany looked from Spain to Romano then stood up. "Is all the drama done, so that we can finally have this meeting?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Spain chuckled and nodded.

Canada sighed and sat next to Romano, leaning against im slightly "I'm sorry mon amoure...." he muttered softly, "sorry Lovi...." He rested his head on the others shoulder, thankful that he did not get head butt.

Russia smiled and held Spain's hand "Da~ No more Drama.....at least not from us..." his gaze slid over to the fuming American and the giggling Englishmen

Romano sighed and shook his head. "Si, si qualunque cosa, è sopra... (Yeah, yeah whatever, it's over...)" He muttered back resting his head on Canada's.

Spain smiled, wishing he had seen America singing


	5. Chapter 5

Russia smiled as France and Spain walked over to him. He looked over and noticed Romano and Canada also head towards the door "Hey~ Comrade Matvey and Romano! Would you two like to come to my place for a few nights? It could be a sleep over da~"

"Uhhh, sure I don't mind Russia, what about you Lovi" Canada smiled at the Italian he was walking next to

Romano sighed and glared at Russia. "Yeah, whatever I'll come..."  
He said only agreeing to come because Spain and Canada would be there.

Spain face brightened happily. "Yay! I'll get to see you more Lovi!" He said running over and glomping him.

Canada gritted his teeth but kept the smile up, giving Russia the 'Can't you control him!?' look, to which Russia shrugged and hugging France "I just like messing with people, i do not mind them huggin~' he smirked and turned to get into the Limo that would take them to the airport

Romano sighed and shhok his head. "Yeah, yeah it'll be great..." He muttered hugging Spain back then pulled away got into the limo.

Spain smiled and follwed him in.

Romano smirked down at canada and ran his hands through his hair gently. "Hn, yeah cute."

Spain sat on the other side of Romano and smiled at Canada's cuteness. "Aww, he is cute!"

Canada blushed "I-I-I'm still awake you know!!" He stammered, trying to lean back up, only to miss the edge of the seat with one hand and face plant into Romano's lap

Romano stiffened and blushed deeply as canada's head was suddenly in his lap. _Holy shit!_ He thought able to feel Canada's breath on him.

Canada's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, face bright red "I-I-I-I a-am so s-sorry L-Lovi!!" he stammered, looking away from everyone, refusing to make eye contact. with any of them.

"Oo lala Mattie~ I didn't know you liked to do THAT kind of thing~ I have rubbed off on you! Hehe~" France winked at the flustered Canadian

Spain stared at Canada, eyebrow raised. He didn't bother saying anything but chuckled and kissed Romano's tomato red cheek.

"I-it's okay..." He replied looking away and blushing harder as Spain kissed his cheek

* * *

Russia opened the door and let everyone in before locking it again. Don't want Belarus getting in....again....

"I forgot how big your house is Russia!" Canada smiled

Spain skipped in happily inside and went straight to the turtles. "¡Estoy en casa mis niños pequeños! (I'm home my little children!) He said picking them up and snuggling them.

Romano rolled his eyes and went over to stand by Spain. "So where is this turtle you named after me?"

Spain smiled widely and help up a finger with a turtle firmly latched onto it. "See, it's you Lovi!" He said tryign to detach the turtles beak type thing from himself.

Romano chuckled and nodded. "Looks about right..."

Canada walked over and giggled "They are so cute! It reminds me of the time Alfred and I went swimming in a river in a small town of mine called Fenlon Falls.....A turtle came up and bit his butt! It ripped over half his bathing suit off!" He snickered

Russia smiled "He does not have good luck does he?

Romano chuckled imagining how much America would have bitched about his bitten ass. "They look hungry, do you have any tomatoes here?!"

"Da~ tomato's are n the kitchen, this way~" Russia smiled as trotted off towards the kitchen, making both Francophone's sweat drop ((lol...))

"Uhh....so...." Canada coughed and looked at Spain and France

"This isn't much different that your place Matthieu~ That is, if your friends with Ivan hah...hah..." he fake coughed

Spain continued cuddling the turtles, the grumpy turtles still attached to his finger.

Romano followed after Russia reluctantly.

"Ha...." Canada sighed and sat down on a near by couch "His house is big eh?" He smiled softly, hugging Kumajiro "What do you like Kamakuro?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, you master, the one that feeds you and plays with you and....ah fuck it..." Canada huffed and nuzzled his bear

"Here~" Russia smiled and went into the fridge, pulling out a basket full of Tomatos

Romano took the basket from russia and bit into one of the tomatoes. "Hm, ive had better..." he muttered and put the rest of the tomato on the counter and cut it up for the turtles.

"Well they ARE imported..." Russia snickered "Besides Spain's hasn't sprouted yet, their in the green house..."

Romano smirked and gathered the tomato peices in his hand. "Yeah, you'll have to taste Spain's once they grow, they are amazing..." He asmitted then ducked out of the kitchen and went and kneeled by Spain. He put the tomatoes down on the floor and watched the turtles slowly move off of Spain and towards the food. "Lookes like you've been ditched spain..." He said then laughed as the grumpy turtle stayed on the other's finger, not planning on moving anytime soon.

Spain smiled and laughed. "Well I can see why, they are tomatoes after all!" He said then smiled down at the grumpy turtle. "You might be even more stubborn then the real lovi!" He laughed.

"No way, i am way more stubborn!" Romano rebuttled glaring at spain and the turtle.

Canada smiled and hugged Romano from the back, "We'll see" he giggled then rest his chin on Romano's shoulder "It's alot warmer in here then it use to be....I remember not ever wanting to leave the covors cause it was really cold..." he laughed softly then shuddered when the first time he 'slept over' at Russia's place came to mind "Scary..." he muttered under his breathe

"Da~ It is alot warmer..." Russia smiled, now walking out of the kitchen missing his cout and sweater, leaving him in a muscle shirt

Romano smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I was expecting it to be alot colder... It's still cold but it's not too bad" He chuckled shaking his head.

Spain smiled widely. "Yeah, it was too cold for me so Russia turned up the heat quite alot!" He said and somehow managed to get the grumpy turtle off his finger and put it with the other turtles by the tomato.

"That turtle likes to bite eh?" Canada smiled softly, but somewhat different... "Do you like to bite Lovi?" he whispered into Romano's ear, quiet enough that Spain Russia and France wouldn't be able to hear

"So what does everyone want for dinner~" France sung, winking at Spain and Russia cutely....

"France must you wink every time?" Russia muttered

"Oui~"

"Sigh..."

Romano blushed deeply and turned around, kissing Canada gently. He pulled away and smirked. "Oh, I do..." He chuckled quietly. "Pasta!" He then called over to france.

Spain perked up at the mention of food. "Anything with tomatoes!"

Hehehe...." Canada giggled and kissed Romano back before calling to france "NOTHING AMERICAN!" then kissed Romano again "Biting is fun heh..."

"mhm, yep..." Romano replied kissing Canada harder.

Spain ignored Canada and Romano and continued playing with his turtles. _He still loves me...cant worry about that..._ Spain reassured himself, sighing as Romano started making out with Canada.

Canada blushed and wrapped his arms around Romano, purring softly. Kumajiro waddled over and sat in Spains lap "What are they doing?" he bear looked up at the Spaniard curiously

Russia sighed at Canada and Romano and hugged Spain from behind "Do not worry lyublyu, I love you..." he muttered and kisses the others ear softly "He does to, but comrade Matvey is clearly uke da~"

Spain smiled down at the polar bear in his lap happily. He'd never seen a polar bear, let alone had one on him! "They're kissing, it's something you do with someone you like because it feels good." He explained and blushed as Russia kissed his ear. "Yeah, he definitely is...I always knew Romano would be a good seme, you should have seen his with the girls he used to bring home before we were together! He's not the country of lovers for nothing." Spain explained and chuckled, then leaned into Russia. "And I never thought Uke would be so much fun either!"

Romano smiled into the kiss, deepening it as his tongue explored Canada's mouth. He wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer.

Russia chuckled as the bear shrugged and fell asleep. He leaned over and kissed spain softly "He cannot get mad da~ He's doing it to" The tall blonde smirked softly and kissed him again, dragging his tongue along the small man's lower lip

Canada mewled softly into the kiss, letting Romano take dominance, clinging onto the Italian's shirt, face bright red. When they finally broke for air, he only whimpered "Nn L-Lovi~" before kissing him again

Romano smirked as Canada said his name, and continued kissing his, starting to move down his jaw and onto his neck. "Im suprised you picked up on Lovi, It's a little pet name Spain gave me... my real name is Lovino" He chuckled as he started nipping at the other's neck.

Spain moaned softly and kissed Russia back, smiling happily. "No, he cant..." He chuckled softly.

"I-It's cute..." Canada blushed, a soft moan slipping past his lips as the other nipped his neck, "Nn....." he dug his nails slightly into the Italian's back

Russia laughed and pulled the Spainyard into his lap, before starting to suck softly but persistently on the spot right below his Adam's apple

Spain moaned again softly, movin his head up, giving Russia more room. "Um~..."

Romano smiled and continued down Canada's neck and got down to his collar bone and started playing with the zipper of his shirt, trying to get it undone

A soft chuckle came from the Russian as he sucked on Spain's neck "You do taste good..." he muttered against the others neck

Canada whimpered softly "W-What are you doing?" He blushed brightly, looking down at Romano

Romano smirked and pushed Canada back onto the floor, and was able to unzip the rest of his sweater. "This." He replied bluntly kissing the other again.

Spain chuckled and messed with russia's hair. "What do i taste like?" He asked curiously, blushing further as Russia kept sucking on his neck, and his breath continued to hit him.

"Mmm...herbs and Tomatoes...." he muttered, licking the hickey softly before biting down on it gently

"Mmmm!" Canada's eyes widened at the un expected aggression, but quickly relaxed into the other mans lips, parting his own slightly

Romano's tongue explored Canada's mouth again, and wrestled against his. His hand started traveling up and latched onto Canada`s curl.

Spain gasped slightly and moaned, blushing as Russia bit down on the hickey.

Canada's eyes widened and he squirmed, unable to break the kiss in order to stifle the moan that now came from his mouth into Romano's "Nnnn...." he groaned again, eyes half lidded and face flushed

"Hahaha...." France laughed, walking in, "WELL I see your all enjoying this more then you would my food BUT dinner's ready~ So come eat~" The Frenchman cooed and trotted off

"Fucking frenchie chooses the wrong time..." Russia grumbled and pulled away, standing up before offering a had to Spain

Romano glared at France as he interupted them. The smell of food though was enticing and he got off of Canada reluctantly.

Spain smiled and took Russia`s hand, getting up. He ran towards the food, smiling widely as he sat down and grabbed some of it.

Canada pouted and stood up, brushing himself off and sipping his sweater back up before interlacing his fingers with Romano's and walking towards the kitchen "France am I going to have to hurt you for interrupting? Is it a regular thing with you?"

"You don't have to hurt me Matthieu~ That it is a regular thing..." the coy Frenchman winked at the shy Canadian

Russia sat next to Spain and stole a bite off food off his fork "Mmm not bad Francis~" he purred

Canada pouted and stood up, brushing himself off and sipping his sweater back up before interlacing his fingers with Romano's and walking towards the kitchen "France am I going to have to hurt you for interrupting? Is it a regular thing with you?"

"You don't have to hurt me Matthieu~ Though it is a regular thing..." the coy Frenchman winked at the shy Canadian

Russia sat next to Spain and stole a bite off food off his fork "Mmm not bad Francis~" he purred

Spain pouted and put more food on his fork before putting it in his mouth. ``Mmmm, it`s amazing!`` He said chewing happily.

Romano continued to glare at France but grabbed a heaping plate of pasta. He shoved a forkfull in his mouth and almost choked, surprised at how good it was. ``Meh, Ive had better`He muttered, not ever going to admit that he liked France`s cooking.

"Hah unlikely..." Canada chuckled "France is the best chef I know~" He giggled and put some random foods on his plate before nibbling at some of it

"Thank you mon ami~" France cooed and smiled slyly at the blushing Canadian

"Hehe...." Russia chuckled and put a large amount of food on his plate and in his mouth "Mmm...." then he got an idea. He took a small forkful and put it close to Spain's mouth "Open wide~" he purred into the others ear

Spain stared at the fork infornt of him and opened his mouth wide.

Russia put the fork into the others mouth happily. He had read that it was suppose to be 'romantic' though he wasn't sure...

"Well~ This is depressing..." France sighed and stood up, only to have Russia's other arm wrap around his waist and sit him back down

"Your staying da~' Ivan half purred half demanded

"Uhh, Y-yeah Ivan I am..." France smiled softly

Spain chewed happily and swallowed, then went along eating his food again.

Romano rolled his eyes and continued eating the pasta. He quickly finished and got up, leaving all his dishes and went back into the living room.

Canada sighed and started to clear the table, shaking his head muttering profanity under his breathe before walking to the living room after Romano and sitting on the couch, fairly bored

"So I think I'm going to go try and find your vodka supply again Ivan~ see you later 3" France purred and danced out of the room

Spain smiled and follwed Canada into the living room, sitting down next to Romano. "Better be carefull Lovi~ You dont want to get your uke angry with your messyness!" Spain chuckled remembering fondly back to when Romano was a lazy stubborn child.

Romano glared over at Spain and kicked him lightly. "Bastard..." He muttered shaking his head.

"So Russia~" Canada called out happily as Ivan walked in "How did it feel to have your ass handed to you by MY team during the olympics, DURING HOCKEY~" He giggled, hugging his knees childishly and bored

"Ahh Matvey~ We will win it back next time da~" Russia chuckled "Or maybe I can offer you a bet of sorts...."

"Ivan! No bets!" Canada sighed. He felt like he was talking to his brother when he was on his gambling addiction...

Spain chuckled and smiled. His country hadn't won any medals in the olympics, though he wasn't very surprised.

Romano smirked. His country hadn't won any golds, but they had got a few bronze and one or two silvers. Most of the atheletes were from his brother's part of the country though so it didn't really count for him. He was quite happy to hear though that Canada had beat Russia, it was about time.

"And isn't nice that I, Canada, am now in FORTH, while you, Russia, are now in FIFTH?" Canada snickered. He knew that in the end it was highly unlikely that he'd end up beating the Russian, so might as well enjoy it while it lasted

"Yes yes Matvey, you are winning for now~ But it is in your own home land da~"

Spain smiled and looked over at Russia. "It'll be in your land next time!"

"Yes it will!" Russia giggled, glaring ominously at Canada, "Good luck then Comrade~" A doom cloud appering over his Head, Russia hugged Spain, still smiling darkly at Canada

Spain smiled, oblivious to Russia's cloud of doom and hugged him back.

Romano inched away from Russia, somewhat worried for Canada's safety with the glare Russia was giving him.

Canada started humming 'Canada's really big' only saying out loud 2 lines " WE'RE THE SECOND LARGEST COUNTRY ON THIS PLANET EARTH, AND IF RUSSIA KEEPS ON SHRINKING SOON WE'LL BE FIRST! " He smirked back at him and skipped back over to Romano and sat in his lap happily, "MOST PEOPLE WILL TELL YOU THAT FRANCE IS PRETTY LARGE BUT YOU CAN PUT 14 FRANCES INTO THIS LAND OF OURS!" he giggled as his french parent glared at him

"You know little Matvery your pushing it da?" Ivan forced the smile to stay on his face

Romano smirked at Canada's mischeif and wrapped his arms around him. He did kinda wish that the Canadian wouldn't get the insane Russian angry

Canada blushed softly and rested back into Romano's arms "Lovi you seem so tense!" he pouted cutely "Don't be tense it's bad for you...." He smirked and his voice dropped to barley audible "Of course I can think of a fun way to destress you i your interested..."

Romano blushed deeply and smirked. "Of course im interested..." He whispered back, nibbling on Canada's ear gently.

Canada giggled and pulled Romano out of the living room and towards his normal guest room. Both Russia and France stare after them, blinking "Ok then..." Russia laughed, "They will be late for dinner da?" He smirked

Spain stared after then, unaware of what was going on. "Why would they be late?" He asked looking at Russia and France curiously.

"Spain, lets leave it at Matvey will be limping for a while, da?" Russia smiled softly, pulling Spain and France into a tight hug "How about we go to MY room and give both of you two a limp as well, da?~"

Spain looked at Russia, still confused but smiled and nodded. "Uh, okay!"

Ivan's smile widened and Francis laughed softly "Fine fine what ever..." he smiled weakly at the tall man before being scooped up along with spain and carried off to the Russians room

Romano smirked as they entered the guest room and grabbed Canada into a passionate kiss.

"Nnnn!" Canada moaned softly, running his hands down the others chest, impatiently trying to get his shirt off

Romano kissed harder and worked at the zipper on Canada's sweater, silently cursing it. He finally got the sweater off and he threw it to the floor. He then pushed Canada back and onto the bed. 


End file.
